The Guardian of Happines
by DanhLew
Summary: Ya quedan solo menos de un mes para diciembre, la navidad se acerca, pero eso no impedirá que Jack Frost haga de las suyas y consigo trajo una tormenta de nieve ayudando asi a los niños a divertirse... pero lo hizo principalmente para concer a una chica aun mas, una chica que desperto en el algo... diferente. JackXOc
1. Prologo: Dia 0

_**Esta historia empezara desde noviembre y se llevara a cabo… asi; un ejemplo de ello es… lo que seria "Capitulo uno" en este fic será "Nov. Dia 1" pero claramente tendrá nombre el capitulo, solo se vera asi en la lista de **__chapters __**(¿) lol xD en fin, los dejo :3.**_

_LOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTUANDO A LA PROTAGONISTA LA CUAL ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA Y EN CASO DE FUTUROS PERSONAJES) DE "EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES" PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS._

**Cuentos**

En una noche de noche, a tan solo cuatro días de navidad, una mujer se encontraba frente a la chimenea leyéndole historias sobre la época a su pequeña hija de seis años. La pequeña era de piel blanca, sus curiosos ojos color miel eran exactos a los de su madre, su cabello lo poseía alborotado y de un color marrón brillante.

La niña abrazaba a un peluche de conejito mientras oía con atención a la mujer, la mujer conforme pasaba las hojas del libro de cuentos le mostraba las ilustraciones del mismo. No paso mucho tiempo para que la pequeña se levantase con rapidez de su lugar –en el suelo- y saltara a las piernas de la mujer, para observar más de cerca el cuento. La mujer rio con el comportamiento de la pequeña y prosiguió contando el cuento…

-Y cuando pensaron que todo estaba perdido, Santa Claus tubo la brillante idea de hacer que los renos… - hizo una breve pausa para cambiar de pagina.

-¡¿Luego que Mami?! – la que al parecer era su madre comenzó a reír.

-Trotaran sin parar hacia el acantilado de hielo y cuando sintieron que sus pesuñas no tocaban el hielo saltaron, provocando que pudiesen volar por lo cielos llevando el trineo de Santa… - la pequeña contemplo la imagen final del cuento – y desde entonces, Santa lleva los regalos en un trineo… fin.

-¿Pero como Santa lo hace en una sola noche?

Pregunto entusiasta la niña, no dejaba de preguntarle a su madre sobre Santa y sus Renos, ella solo reía mientras la cargaba para llevarla a su habitación. Al llegar la deposito en la suave cama y la arropo, cubriendo sus piecitos con la manta de algodón.

Le dio un beso en la frente, el que indicaba que ya era hora de dormir.

-Dulces sueños mi Smile… - le dijo con gentileza.

-Dulces sueños Mami.

La pequeña se acomodo abrazando a su conejo de peluche y cerró los ojos, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que estuviese dormida, su madre sonrío y se fue de la habitación, dejando a su pequeña hija soñar.


	2. Noviembre Dia 1

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**¿Jack?¿Jack que?**

En una casa de gran tamaño los rayos del sol deslumbraban una habitación, donde varias pertenencias de una adolescente se encontraban en su alrededor, no falto que en la cama se encontrase la joven dueña de esas cosas tapada hasta la coronilla de la cabeza con su manta. Pero el despertador arruino sus sueños, provocando cuchicheos inentendibles procedentes de la boca de la adolescente.

Con un golpe débil apago el despertador y refunfuñando se sentó en su cama, al destaparse su cabello –alborotado como el de un león- se hizo presente. No le importo, se levanto con lentitud y arrastrando los pies fue al baño para lavarse el rostro y darse una ducha rápida.

Al verse al espejo solo bufo, abrió la llave y se lavo el rostro, cuando sintió el agua fría tocar su rostro chillo por lo congelado que se había puesto su rostro, se miro a los ojos y mostro una media sonrisa.

-Sonríe Smile… - se dijo a si misma.

Así es, ella es la pequeña de seis años, su nombre es muy curioso, _Smile_ teniendo el significado de sonrisa fue elegido por su madre por una sola razón… cuando nació su madre vio en su rostro la sonrisa de su único y primer amor, el padre de la ahora adolescente Smile.

Su ducha fue rápida, el agua caliente le cayó muy bien dejándola como lo es siempre, feliz. Se viste dentro del baño para no sentir el frio rozar su cuerpo desnudo, con su secadora se seco el pelo y para finalizar se lo peino con su cepillo, aun que lo dejo un poco alborotado, como a ella le ha gustado siempre.

Bajo con rapidez a la cocina para desayunar algo simple, mientras comía un poco de su cereal, observo a su alrededor y su vista se poso en una silla color crema que se encontraba en frente de ella, suspiro y no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Al acabar su desayuno, se puso una chaqueta de lana para el frio arrasador y tomo en sus manos su bolsa, la cual no era muy ostentosa y solo llevaba lo necesario, era pequeña.

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió como el frio entraba a su casa y su nariz se puso roja solo por ello, se tapo bien y cerro la casa con sus llaves con lentitud, siguió su jornada hacia el centro comercial, donde trabajaba por las mañanas en una juguetería. Su jornada termino, teniendo en frente suyo la dichosa juguetería, que ya a altas horas de la mañana se encontraba repleta de niños correteando por ahí emocionados por los juguetes.

Camino entre la multitud de niños, ella sonreía y reía al verlos tan emocionados, y eso que solo era noviembre, las compras de navidad ya estaban adelantadas y los adornos en todos los puestos ya estaban presentes.

-¡Oh! –exclamo con dolor y sorpresa al ver que ahora estaba en el suelo de madera.

Frente suyo vio a un niño sobándose la cabeza, sonrío con dulzura, el niño se tropezó con los pies de ella para llevar el montón de juguetes –que estaban desparramados a su alrededor- a su madre. Mientras el pequeño decía cosas sin sentidos por el golpe, Smile comenzó a ayudar a recoger los juguetes del niño.

De pronto una mano realmente pálida apareció para ayudarla a recoger los juguetes esparcidos, levanto su vista un poco para ver al dueño o dueña de la mano y sus ojos color miel se encontraron con unos ojos color azul como el hielo.

-¡Jack! – dijo el niño feliz al ver al dueño de los ojos azules, el tal Jack sonrío y fue abrazado por el niño.

Smile lo despegaba la vista del chico –que al parecer poseía su edad-, pudo ver que era demasiado pálido, tenía el cabello blanco pero muy lindo y vestía con una sudadera azul y unos vaqueros cafés, lo curioso del chico, es que iba descalzo.

-¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros? – señalo a todos los niños, Jack sonrío.

-Como siempre.

El pequeño chillo de alegría, tomo los juguetes –que recogió Smile y también los de Jack- y salió corriendo donde su grupito de amigos, notificando sobre las nuevas noticias.

Smile simplemente sonrío con dulzura por la emoción del niño y se levanto del suelo para ir donde le correspondía y así iniciar con su trabajo. Pero se dio cuenta de que el chico peli-blanco se levanto con la misma velocidad que ella y no despegaba los ojos de ella.

Se puso nerviosa.

Sin decir nada siguió su camino, pero sintió la esencia de aquel chico siguiéndola, apresurando el paso para perderlo de la multitud de niños siguió sintiendo que la seguía. Se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver al susodicho Jack.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – le pregunto con gentileza pero en su voz había cierto toque de nerviosismo.

-No – contesto él.

-Está bien, entonces quisiera que dejara de seguirme… Jack… - le aclaro, el se quedo callado y no dejaba de mirarla, poniéndola más nerviosa – y… ¿podría dejar de mirarme?

-¿Cómo es que puedes verme?

Smile abrió los ojos con confusión, ¿Qué trataba de decir este misterioso chico?

-Pues… em… estas frente mío y de los demás, no creo que sea muy difícil de verte – trato de decir ella aun que aun seguía confundida por lo dicho por él.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – le pregunto con curiosidad, acercándose demasiado a ella para mirarla emocionado.

-Em… eres… ¿Jack?

-¿Jack qué?

-¡No se! – sacudió su cabeza, ahora tenía miedo de la reacción del chico pálido.

Sin importarle que dijera el chico, corrió detrás de la tienda a los vestidores, para asi ponerse su uniforme de la juguetería, al llegar suspiro y pudo ver como su mejor amiga la vio llegar.

-¡Buenos días Smile!

Una joven rubia apareció mostrando una enorme sonrisa, Smile solo le mostro su típica sonrisa pero aun así no pudo tapar el nerviosismo provocado por el chico.

-Buenos días Sophie – la nombrada se sorprendió al no ver la típica alegría en su amiga.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada… - para su mala suerte, su voz la traiciono al tartamudear – bueno, allá fuera… un chico demasiado pálido me siguió.

-Pero que dices – Sophie sabía que solo había niños con sus mamas allá en la tienda de juguetes.

-¡Te lo juro!

-Bueno, ¿entonces como se llamaba?

-Jack… - dijo sin más y prosiguió con su vestimenta habitual de las mañanas.

En la cabeza de Sophie una pequeña memoria se hizo presente en su conciencia, la curiosidad la invadió aun más y con sus ojos verdes miro con intriga a su amiga.

-¿Jack… que?

Smile bufo un poco fastidiada, casi nunca ha estado de un humor pesado, ella era alegre y feliz, contagiando su alegría a los niños de la tienda, por ella trabaja aquí. Al terminar de vestirse cerró su casillero con fuerza.

-¡NO SE!

Un reinado de silencio se hizo presente, pero todo cambio al oír como la puerta del casillero de nuestra protagonista se cayó al suelo, asustada bajo la mirada para ver su antigua _puertecita de casillero en el suelo, _suspiro y se dio un pequeño golpe en su frente.

-Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando me enojo…

-Aun no comprendo cómo tienes una fuerza tan increíble… - dijo un tanto anonada Sophie mientras tocaba con su pie la puertecita.

-Ni yo lo sé Sophie – tomo la puertecita y trato de acomodarla en su lugar correspondiente.

-¿Tu madre nunca te dijo de donde lo heredaste o el por qué de tu fuerza?

-No… - suspiro – no tuve la oportunidad… ¿recuerdas? – mostro una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza.

-Perdón Smile… no quería…

-No te preocupes – le mostro una dulce sonrisa – no fue tu intención.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de los vestidores, las dos amigas solo oían como los niños gritaban emocionados, no pudieron evitar sonreír y ya a los pocos segundos Smile poseía esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Sera mejor que salgamos – agrego Sophie.

Smile solo comenzó a reír contagiando su risa.

-Esos niños son unos pequeños y adorables depredadores – siguieron riendo.

Las dos amigas salieron de los vestidores para ayudar a los demás empleados, los niños corrían sin parar y las cajas registradoras tenían filas de casi dos horas con madres que poseían juguetes en sus manos.

Smile no tardo en ser guiada por unos niños a cierta zona de juguetes, a ella le encantaban los niños y aun que a los ojos de las madres pareciera que no los soporta, más bien los adora y no soportaría verlos tristes, eso siempre la a puesto de la misma manera. Una niña pequeña le señalo un peluche –con forma de oso panda- que se encontraba en la estantería más alta.

Sin dudarlo acepto el reto pero hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lo alcanzaba no supo qué hacer, podía ir por un banquito sí, pero la multitud de niños no la dejarían en paz y podría caerse –claro, los niños no lo harían a propósito-. Resistió y aun así de puntitas no pudo alcanzar el peluche.

-¿Y el peluche? – pregunto la niña un tanto preocupada al no ver que el peluche no bajaba.

-No te preocupes cariño – le dijo para consolarla al ver que estaba a punto de llorar – ya casi lo alcanzo.

Le mostro una dulce sonrisa la cual, calmo a la pequeñita.

"_Tu puedes Smile, yo se que puedes…" _se dijo a si misma.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, la misma mano pálida de antes apareció y tomo el muñeco como si nada, ella abrió los ojos y miro al dueño de esa mano. Jack la miraba con una media sonrisa, una sonrisa que por extraña razón… se le hizo atractiva a Smile.

-¡Miren es Jack!

Los niños chillaron emocionados, el héroe había llegado y salvo al osito panda del acantilado de juguetes… o eso fue lo que básicamente pensó Smile, yo no dije nada. Jack le entrego el peluche a la niña y ella le mostro una enorme sonrisa, se fue dejando solos a los dos adolescentes en aquella alejada y escondida zona de peluches de la juguetería.

-Si me disculpa señor…

-Llámame Jack… -le dijo el con una sonrisa, ella solo le mostro su sonrisa apacible.

-Si me disculpas _Jack_, pero tengo que trabajar y los dulces niños me necesitan – los señalo – tengo que irme…

Estaba a punto de irse pero sintió como la fría piel de Jack la tomo de la muñeca, deteniéndola por completo, volteo a verlo confundida y el la miraba a sus ojos miel.

-¿Cómo puedes verme?

Ella bufo un poco fastidiada, no quería seguir con lo mismo de hace un rato, no quería que pasase lo mismo que con la puertecita de su casillero. Tomo aire y contesto con sinceridad absoluta;

-No lo sé.

-¿Eh?

Ni siquiera ella sabía que contestar, el preguntaba cosas sin sentido, era un chico llenos de misterios.

-Dije que no lo sé – aclaro ella un tanto tranquila – la verdad, ni siquiera sé que contestar a esa pregunta – el sacudió su cabeza y se acerco mas a ella.

-Si me ves es que tienes que saber quien soy… - se acerco aun mas a ella hasta quedar a casi pocos centímetros de su rostro – dime quien soy.

-¿Jack?

-¿Jack qué? ¿Mi nombre no te suena conocido?

Smile lo pensó un poco.

-No – contesto con firmeza.

-¡Oh, vamos mujer! – exclamo un tanto desesperado – los niños pueden verme y tu también, pero ellos si saben quien soy pero tu no… esto me calienta las neuronas.

-Lo lamento mucho… Jack, pero claramente puedo verte, al igual que los demás…

-En eso te equivocas.

Smile miro un tanto confundida a Jack, ¿Qué trataba de decir este paliducho? Ahora resulta que solo los niños y ella pueden verlo. Sin dudarlo lo tomo de su muñeca fría y fueron corriendo donde unas madres hablaban con los juguetes en manos.

Al estar frente ellas, los ojos de las madres la miraron, Smile les mostro su sonrisa típica, la sonrisa con más alegría que tenia y mostraba comúnmente a los clientes y más en estas fechas.

-Disculpe si las molesto señoras… - dijo cordialmente mientras sonreía - ¿Verdad que ven a este muchacho que se encuentra a mi lado?

Las señoras alzaron la ceja confundidas, incluso vieron de mala manera a nuestra chica la cual no perdía la sonrisa y tampoco soltaba a Jack. Las madres cuchichiaron cosas entre ellas y se fueron riendo de Smile, dejándola un tanto avergonzada. Claro, pudo oír algunas cosas…

-¿De qué muchacho estará hablando?

-Aquí hay puros niños y madres, debe estar mal de la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que la despidan, podría hacerle daño a los niños.

Smile se quedo un tanto atónita, soltó con lentitud la pálida muñeca de Jack y trato de aclarar sus ideas en relación al chico descalzo. Que al parecer solo podían verlo los niños y ella, volteo a verlo y el le mostro una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Te lo dije.

-¿P-Pe-Pero cómo? – ella se la pasaba moviendo sus manos un tanto confundida, incluso no podía articular palabra alguna.

Jack suspiro y la tomo de la mano para llevarla nuevamente a la zona alejada de peluches. La miro de pies a cabeza y sintió que ya la había visto antes, ¡Nah! Eso es imposible, borro esas vagas ideas de su cabeza y la miro a sus ojos.

-Solo los niños… y al parecer tu – ella no decía nada, seguía sin poder decir palabra alguna – me pueden ver y eso es fácil de saber.

-P-Pero… - tomo aire y lo vio dudosa – yo no se quién eres.

-Soy…

-Y no me digas que eres Jack, eso ya lo entendí – lo interrumpió – perdóname Jack, pero ahora estamos muy ocupados y necesitan mi ayuda con los niños… - sonrío al ver a uno que otro correr con sus juguetes favoritos – y eso que apenas es noviembre, no quisieras verlos en diciembre a pocos días de navidad.

-Los he visto – susurro y ella no lo escucho.

-Tengo que irme.

Y se fue, dejando solo a Jack, _el paliducho, _paro unos minutos y pensó en lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, nunca se había comportado así y mucho menos con la gente que la molestaba en sus días de primaria.

Ella comúnmente era linda y agradable con la gente, este era la primera vez que mostraba su lado serio y malhumorado frente a una persona. Cuando se enoja o se enfurece con alguien se comporta así pero no tan seguido… en definitiva, ese tal Jack era extraño.


	3. Noviembre Dia 2

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Yo soy Jack Frost… Yo Smile Hollens.**

Ahí se encontraba Smile, simplemente lavando los platos del desayuno de hoy, justamente ese día seguiría con su turno de trabajo en la juguetería pero algo misterioso paso. Las calles estaban infestadas de nieve y ni un solo autobús o auto podía pasar, claramente los niños se estaban divirtiendo en la _helada _de hoy.

La juguetería cerro por hoy y todos los empleados se tomaron el día libre, todo gracias a la tormenta que cayó en la noche. Smile no podía pedir mejor cosa, justamente ayer se agoto pues los niños no dejaban de llegar y llegar. No podía negar que le encantaba estar con ellos peor simplemente necesitaba un pequeño reposo, mientras ayer buscaba un juguete para un niño casi se lastima el pie.

Los únicos que se dieron cuenta de ello fue Sophie, los niños… y el misterioso Jack. No pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior con el chico, suspiro y se hecho en el sofá, pensando en las cosas ocurridas anteriormente.

Entre la tranquilidad de su casa pudo oír el timbre de la puerta, la curiosidad la invadió.

"_¿Qué acaso hoy los carteros nos e toman el día libre?" _pensó.

Se levanto para ponerse una bata, seguía en pijama y en sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas pantuflas peludas con forma de reno. Camino en dirección a la puerta, la abrió y sintió el frio arrasador entrar a su casa, no pudo evitar temblar.

-¿Quién?

Y misteriosamente, nadie respondió a su duda, ahí frente suyo, no había nadie, ni una sola persona o niño haciendo travesuras. Saco un poco su cabeza para ver en ambos lados y no vio a nadie, se encogió de hombros y se metió a la casa cerrando la puerta.

Al darse media vuelta dio un grito del susto, Jack, _el paliducho_, se encontraba en su casa. Cayó al suelo y no pudo evitar templar por el frio que este emanaba.

-Lo siento – le pidió disculpas, le ofreció su ayuda para levantarse pero ella la negó – creo que debí avisar que entre.

-¿Cómo entraste? Como sabes donde vivo? ¿Me seguiste? – y siguió haciéndole preguntas hasta que paro al ver que Jack se adentro en su casa - ¡Hey!

-Linda casa…

-No toques nada – le ordeno, pero no la escucho y toco un florero.

Smile abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, el florero al sentir el tacto friolento del chico se congelo, incluso las flores también fueron congeladas. El hizo una mueca de culpa y en un dos por tres descongelo el florero, no se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de la chica hasta que volteo a verla.

-Lo siento – la miro con ojos de lamento.

-¿C-Co-Como hiciste eso? – se encontraba temblando casi en una esquina, alejada de Jack.

-Ahora veo que no sabes ni quien soy – bufo un poco fastidiado.

Se acerco a ella con lentitud, hasta que casi la acorralo en la esquina, dejo su bastón a un lado y acerco sus labios al oído de la chica, cuando sintió el frio aliento de Jack, comenzó a temblar.

-Me llamo Jack Frost.

-¿Frost? – pregunto ella entre dientes, el asintió, esperanzado de que por fin supiera quien era el – lo siento, sigo sin recordar.

Jack simplemente se dio un golpe en la frente, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien no sepa sobre el? Incluso los adultos cuentan historias y leyendas a sus hijos sobre el.

-¿Es enserio?

-Lo digo enserio – nuestro pálido chico se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

-¿Tu mamá no te conto historias sobre mi?

-Solo las que debo oír… _Cenicienta, Blanca Nieves, Hansel y Gretel…_

-¡Ese tipo de historias no! – exclamo con un poco de ira – las mas… ¿Cómo decirlo? – se rasco la nuca – las más antiguas, las típicas.

-Em… - ella tomo una pose pensativa, hasta que recordó - ¡Ya se! Las de _Santa Claus, el Conejo de Pascuas_… - iba a seguir con la lista pero fue interrumpida por el peli-blanco.

-¡Si! ¡Esas!

-Pues no recuerdo ninguna sobre ti… - Jack sintió como todo el esfuerzo por hacerla recordar se venia abajo.

-Yo soy el que te congela los pies cuando es invierno, creo las ventiscas que te impiden trabajar pero también soy el que hace de tu día uno lleno de diversión.

-Creo… Creo recordar una vieja historia sobre ti, pero nunca fui… fanática de _Jack Frost._

-Bueno, ya se soluciono mi problema sobre tu falta de memoria – golpeo un poco el piso con su bastón.

-¡Hey! – reclamo ante el "_insulto"._

-Pero eso no explica el por que… puedes verme… - la miro a sus ojos miel, sin apartar la vista de ella.

Nuestra protagonista iba a hablar pero el toque de la puerta se lo impidió, decidida al querer ver que desaparezca el chico, fue a abrir la puerta y cuando esta se abrió se mostraron tres niños. Ella sonrío con dulzura al ver la timidez de ellos al verla.

-¿Qué sucede pequeños?

-¿E-Esta… Jack? -¡por fin! Un milagro, sin dudarlo lo señalo.

-Es todo suyo.

Se hizo a un lado para darles el paso a los niños y estos corrieron tras Jack, le jalaron sus ropas y lo llevaron a fuera, sin darle importancia a las protestas del joven guardián cerró la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar y asegurarse de que la ventana de esta estuviese bien cerrada –para que no entrase el frio-, decidió limpiar toda la casa, comenzando con su… desordenada habitación. Suspiro y comenzó con la limpieza del hogar.

Guardo la ropa limpia en su lugar, ordeno su escritorio, arreglo su cama, llevo la ropa sucia a su cesto… en fin, ya se comenzaba a ver el suelo de sus aposentos. Al guardar sus zapatos en el closet una caja se cayó del estante del armario provocando que las cosas de su interior se saliesen. Exclamo por el dolor, la caja había caído antes en su cabeza y después llego al suelo.

Al ver que se cayó no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, era una caja que guardaba muchos recuerdos sobre ella y su madre.

Les contare…

Smile y su madre poseían una hermoso lazo de madre e hija, al ser la adulta madre soltera crio a su hija con mucho cariño, amor y felicidad. Lo cual uno podía darse cuenta de que hizo muy buen trabajo, claro, hubo ciertas ocasiones en que la niña la sacaba de quicio pero… era una niña, los pequeños son así por naturaleza. Pero a la edad de nueve años, en el día exacto de navidad, temprano a las seis de la mañana…

Su madre falleció.

Fu a causa de una enfermedad, la cual ya tenia muy avanzada, cuando la pequeña pidió desesperada ayuda a los vecinos y estos llamaron a una ambulancia. Se descubrió que mucho antes de que la pequeña naciese ya poseía la enfermedad, pero tenia la posibilidad de curarse un poco si abortara a la pequeña. Pero el amor de una madre es demasiado fuerte, incluso si es tan solo un feto en proceso de crecimiento.

Negó la oferta por parte de un medicó adecuado y sabiendo las consecuencias, tubo a la pequeña. Esto no se le dijo a Smile, por supuesto que no, más bien se le dijo a su tutora; la vecina Charlotte.

Una simple anciana que conoció a la madre de Smile desde hace un buen de tiempo atrás, siendo la madre huérfana de nacimiento y sin ningún familiar, quiso a la anciana como a una madre, pidiéndole el puesto de madrina y tutora a Charlotte, ella muy alegre por aquella proposición acepto sin dudarlo.

Hoy en día la chica sigue viviendo en su casa, pero sola, claro, la anciana Charlotte le da una buena pensión para por lo menos pagar la luz o el agua, el trabajo en la juguetería es muy bueno en sueldos, no necesita más.

Cuando termino de recoger esa caja la guardo en su lugar, al ver que no se iba a caer cerro el armario y siguió ordenando las cosas, ahora se encontraba ordenando su estantería, que estaba llena de libros del colegio y libros de historias, como el pequeño cuento que poseía las historias que le contaba su madre.

Lo tomo en manos y comenzó a reír al recordar los cuentos, algunos le eran graciosos pero el que más le gustaba, era sobre Santa Claus, el que su madre siempre le narraba.

-Esto está lleno de polvo… - murmuro, dio un pequeño soplido a la tapa y el polvo salió disparado por todas partes, incluida su nariz - ¡Achu!

-Salud.

-Gracias.

Después de dar las gracias salto del susto, Jack había aparecido en su habitación, justo en frente de ella… flotando. Ya se imaginaran la reacción de Smile, al verlo volar, cosa que nos e ve todos los días.

-Tranquila – le pidió, puso su mano en la boca de la chica y no dejo de verla a los ojos – solo soy yo.

Smile solo pensó en cosas buenas, como si fuese Peter Pan o algo por el estilo. Se calmo y Jack quito su mano de la boca de ella, aun que al recordar el por que estaba asustada grito un poco más fuerte. Nuestro joven guardián la miro confundida, hasta que recordó que se encontraba flotando en la habitación de la chica.

-Lo siento – dijo, al dejar de flotar cayó en la cama de la chica, creando un poco de escarcha en las sabanas de la cama.

Smile se tranquilizo pero tenia ahora varias dudas sobre el chico.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-Lo dice en mis cuentos… Puedo volar gracias a mis poderes – ella trato de razonar un poco esas palabras en su cabeza – se que no es muy razonable, pero es genial poder volar – le mostro una sonrisa.

-Si, es genial… - acepto por fin que el peli-blanco tenia razón – pero uno no se la pasa volando todos los días frente a los demás.

-Yo si.

-¡Por favor! Ya sabes a que me refiero – el solo se seguía mostrando una sonrisa, lo cual provoco un leve rubor en las mejillas de Smile - ¿Cómo entraste? – le pregunto mientras con su pelo un poco alborotado se cubría el leve rubor.

-Por la ventana – aclaro señalando la ventana, que ahora estaba abierta.

-Pero yo la cerré.

-Eso es mentira, cuando la abrí no tenía el cerrojo puesto.

Ella solo comenzó a decir cualquier cosa, una que otra maldición, pero lo bueno es que nuestro chico no las oyó por que se llevaría una sorpresa al oír esas palabras de la chica. Smile no es muy de esas palabras, pero cuando se enoja, las saca a la luz, mostrando una faceta suya que nadie casi conoce.

Dejo el cuento en su lugar y tomo un cesto de ropa sucia para luego salir de su habitación y llevarla a lavar, claro, Jack la siguió mientras congelaba una que otra cosa en el camino. Ella solo tomaba aire para relajarse, no quería romper nada con su fuerza.

Al llegar donde se encontraba la lavadora metió toda la ropa en su interior, Jack estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación, observándola. Ahora que la miraba un poco mas podía darse cuenta del buen cuerpo que tiene, su cabello alborotado le encantaba y ni se diga de esos ojos color miel. Por supuesto, nuestro joven guardián desde un principio mostro mas interés en los labios de la chica desde que la vio por primera vez… ahora un sentimiento demasiado oculto en su interior lo obligaba a molestarla a su hogar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella volteo a verlo mientras ponía en marcha la lavadora, nuestro joven guardián se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que no sabia el nombre de aquella chica que lo ponía así. Dudo en decírselo pero al final lo hizo;

-Smile… Smile Hollens.

-Smile… lindo nombre – ella no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura ante ese comentario.

-Gracias – tomo el cesto en sus manos y salió de la habitación de la lavadora pasando por un lado del pálido chico.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

Jack comenzó a interrogarla, pero ella no lo dejo con la duda.

-17… - contesto mientras dejaba el cesto a un lado de las escaleras – ¿y tu? – el solo comenzó a reír - ¿dije algo gracioso?

-Perdón… - tomo un poco de aire – soy inmortal… pero básicamente tengo 331 años.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto ella fascinada ante la declaración, siempre se pregunto que se sentiría ser inmortal - ¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Qué?

-Ser inmortal…

-Oh… - hizo una breve pausa pero al final le contesto – se siente bien, pero yo no lo disfrute muy bien que digamos…

-¿Por qué? – las preguntas no dejaban de salir de su boca.

-Hace trece años antes nadie creía en mi… los niños no creían en mi… y eso me hizo sentir solo… - bajo la cabeza con una mirada triste.

Smile solo sintió pena por Jack, quería hacer algo pero no sabia que… así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue darle un abrazo. Nuestro pálido guardián no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aun que sintió una gran esencia de felicidad en su interior, provocando que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa.

Al separarse, Smile le mostro una sonrisa, la cual hizo sonreír de igual forma a Jack.

-Nunca es bueno recordar los malos momentos… - comenzó a decir, mientras lo miraba a los ojos mientras sonreía – es mejor sonreír y dejar todo lo malo atrás, para seguir con tu destino…

Esas palabras llegaron a lo profundo del corazón de Jack, despertando en el, un sentimiento que no comprendía muy bien hacia Smile.

"_¿Qué será?" _pensó.

* * *

_**¡Espero y les haya gustado! Me alegra ver que les gustase, enserio que si, es una historia que casi al ver la película se me ocurrió y es realmente emocionante :D –a mi punto de vista claro- **_

_**En fin, espero y les guste este capitulo :D**_

_**Otra cosa; al principio, en el prologo van a ver que dice **__"en una noche de noche" __**pues pido disculpas por eso xD me ha dado risa y me sorprende al no notar que deje eso, mi vista me engaña a veces.**_

_**¡Otra cosa! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?**_


	4. Noviembre Día 3

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Enserio que si, yo los respondo pero ahora el tiempo no me es mucho x.x aun que me alegra bastante ver que les gustase, llevo muchos capítulos escritos (como dice en mi perfil) así que los subiré cuando puedo :-3  
por ahora disfruten de este capitulo :D**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Celos**

Aquel día con Jack Frost había pasado muy rápido, estuvo conociéndolo a fondo y viceversa pero aun tenia dudas si sobre confiar en el o no. Después de todo se conocen desde hace tan solo dos días y uno no puede confiar en alguien que solo conoce desde hace poco. Era un nuevo día y las cosas con el clima no iban muy bien para los negocios.

Se prevé que la tormenta de nieve siga así por dos semanas, ósea; dos semanas de vacaciones. A Smile le parecía una buena idea, estar relajada de las órdenes que luego recibe del gerente –que son demasiadas por cierto- es un paraíso. Pero a ella le encantaba estar con los niños, los adora, incluso quiere tener muchos cuando se case.

Si, puede ser demasiado apresurado para alguien normal, pero para ella era esencial. O eso cree, en fin… el nuevo día llego, un día más de libertad y sin trabajo que hacer. Smile no sabía qué hacer precisamente ese día, ayer justamente hizo la limpieza general de la casa –con la ayuda de Jack- y al final quedo reluciente.

-Hola.

-Hola… - contesto sin más.

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, Jack Frost apareció frente suyo, nuevamente a pocos centímetros de ella. Dio un chillido por el susto y casi se cae del sofá donde se encontraba sentada, miro a Jack el cual la miraba sonriente.

-¡Maldición Jack! –se rasco su cabeza y lo miro con frustración – por favor, de ahora en adelante avísame cuando vas a entrar a mi casa.

El no dijo nada más y se sentó a un lado suyo en el sofá, el joven guardián quería sacar un tema para conversar pero no sabía de cual precisamente hablar. El día de ayer la interrogo casi por completo, o eso recuerda el… ¡Esperen! En la cabeza del peli-blanco le surgió una duda, ¿Por qué vive sola?

-Smile… - hablo.

Smile volteo a verlo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? – pregunto, Jack solo la miro un poco.

-¿Por qué… vives sola?

Ella solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no se esperaba eso y no deseaba mucho recordar su infancia, suspiro y sin responderle al joven guardián se levanto del sofá para ir directo a la cocina. El simplemente la observo y claramente la siguió, siguió preguntándole pero ella simplemente lo ignoro, harto de la reacción de la chica salto y levito en el aire para estar en frente de Smile.

-¡Dios! – casi cae al suelo pero resistió ante ello - ¿Qué quieres Jack?

-Contéstame…

Volvió a abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa pero esta vez… contestara.

-Está bien… - dijo un poco desanimada, cosa que sorprendió al pálido chico.

Le pidió que bajase y el accedió ante la petición, con delicadeza tomo la mano de Jack y lo llevo donde el sofá, se sentó nuevamente donde anteriormente estaba sentada hace unos minutos e invito a Jack a que se sentara a su lado.

Sin decir nada se sentó en el suave sofá y mirando preocupado a la chica que poseía una mirada triste, suspiro otra vez y fijo su vista hacia la nada.

-Cuando tenía nueve años mi madre murió por una extraña enfermedad, mi vecina Charlotte que es una abuela para mí me cuidaba cada día hasta que a los trece años sus músculos dejaron de funcionar… - trago en seco al recordar todo eso, pero aun así no dejo de hablar – desde ese entonces vivo sola, Charlotte me da una buena pensión para pagar las necesidades de la casa.

Termino, era la conclusión de toda su historia y no quería contar mas, levanto su vista para ver a Jack y este solo la miraba con lamento, nunca pensó que una chica que sonreía todo el tiempo tuviera un pasado triste. Alzo su mano un poco para acercarla a la de Smile sin que ella se diera cuenta pero el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ella con rapidez se levanto de su lugar y fue a abrir la puerta a aquella persona que la llamase, Jack la siguió con lentitud y cuando abrió la puerta muchas bolas de nieve aterrizaron sobre el espíritu del invierno. Smile no pudo evitar reír por aquel ataque de los niños del vecindario, mientras reía volteo a ver en la dirección de los niños y paro de reír.

Jack la miro mientras era atacado por los niños; la chica miraba un poco sonrojada a un chico alto, de piel blanca como la de ella y cabello y color de ojos café claro. Iba abrigado para la ocasión, acompañar a los niños a jugar.

-Buenas tardes Smile… - la voz madura del chico sorprendió un poco a Jack, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Buenas tardes Jamie – dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

¡Exacto! Era Jamie Bennett, el que hace trece años exactamente ayudo a los guardianes a ganar la pelea contra Pitch. Pero ahora es todo un hombre, con veinte años aproximadamente ahora se encuentra de vacaciones de invierno y la pasara junto a su hermanita y su madre.

Claramente conoce a Smile, siendo ella la mejor amiga de la infancia de Sophie la conoció un poco, cuando la rubia no se encontraba con los dos ellos parecían uña y mugre, casi los confundía como pareja.

Jack al ver como ambos se sonreían sintió algo extraño, era como odio pero hacia Jamie –el aun puede verlo- pero era algo completamente nuevo en el interior del joven guardián. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Jamie lo vio siendo atacado por los niños al estar demasiado concentrado en aquel nuevo sentimiento de odio.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Eres tú?!... wow, cuánto tiempo sin verte – esas palabras lo sacaron de su transe.

-Digo lo mismo – se levanto mientras reía al sentir las cosquillas que los niños comenzaron a hacerle – ya no eres tan pequeño como antes.

Asusto a los niños con un divertido perro de nieve el cual los comenzó a perseguir mientras salían corriendo de la casa de la chica.

-¿Se conocen? – los miro a ambos dudosa, pero luego fijo su vista en el mayor - ¿puedes verlo?

-Em… - Jamie se sacudió un poco su cabello – es una larga historia.

Smile lo invito a pasar pero el negó la oferta con cortesía.

-Lo siento Smile, tengo que cuidar a esos pequeños pillos – ella solo comenzó a reír mientras se sonrojaba un poco al sentir la vista de su amigo mirándola.

Eso solo provoco un dolor punzante en el pecho de Jack… ¿Cómo es que el no provoca esos sonrojos en Smile? ¿Por qué evita mirarlo y juega nerviosamente con sus dedos? ¿Por qué solo pasa eso con Jamie y no con él? Esas son preguntas que el joven guardián se hace mientras aquel sentimiento se apodera de él.

-Jack, ¿vienes?

El abrió un poco los ojos para ver a ambos chicos en la entrada, al parecer Jamie se iba y Smile había accedido a salir para ayudarlo con los niños. Jack simplemente sonrió un poco para disimular lo que sentía y se acerco a los dos.

-Vamos a divertirnos…

Dijo y sin más los tres salieron de la casa de la chica para dirigirse donde los niños.

La tarde paso demasiado rápido para el gusto de Smile, ella lo admitía, desde hace tiempo comenzó a sentir cosas diferentes a la amistad hacia Jamie pero el amablemente la rechazo hace dos años. Ese sentimiento se había desvanecido de su corazón pero ahora que lo vuelve a ver desde que se fue hace casi un año a la universidad sintió como su corazón palpitaba con gran velocidad, poniéndola nerviosa ante la mirada de Jamie.

Pero cuando su mejor amigo llego sintió una extraña mirada sobre ella, con disimulo miraba un poco a Jack y el la miraba con… esperen, si, era lo que ella pensaba y lo que nuestro pálido guardián no conocía con exactitud.

Celos.

Aquellos celos que te logran poner de mal humor con tan solo una acción corporal o verbal, eso mismo estaba sintiendo Jack pero él no sabía el nombre de ese sentimiento y el por que se sentía así.

Smile no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿Por qué aquel espíritu se ponía así? O puede que simplemente no le agrade ver a Jamie… ¡Bah! Ya ni sabe que pensar.

El tiempo compartido con los niños fue muy agradable, aun que paso muy rápido para el gusto de los tres… Jamie tubo que regresar a su casa, al despedirse de Smile y Jack estos dos siguieron jugando con uno que otro niño que seguía en la fría nieve.

Nuestra chica intento preguntarle sobre su estado pero el joven guardián le contestaba sobre otras cosas o simplemente evitaba el tema…

"_¿Por qué se habrá puesto celoso?" _pensó ella.

Teniendo la esperanza de que el le respondería a su debido tiempo.

* * *

_**Lo se, muy corto, pero los demás son un poco más largos… o eso digo yo(¿)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún Review?**_


	5. Noviembre Día 4

_**¡Aquí nuevo capitulo! La verdad, este capitulo me gusta, pues aparecen mas guardianes :D y un poco mas sobre… mejor no digo mas ewe wuahahaha(¿)**_

_**hikaru-APTX4869, Hime Masaomi,ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D me animan a seguir y lamento si no les contesto, pero con tan solo ver sus comentarios me alegran el momento. También le agradezco sus comentarios a aquellas personas que aparecen como fantasmas pero recomiendo que se hagan una cuenta en FanFiction y les podre responder a sus comentarios :D**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Ocultando a la **_**Fugitiva**_

Este día siguiente comenzara diferente, claro, la tormenta aun sigue en pie en la ciudad donde se origino la historia pero ahora tomaremos más importancia a nuestro joven guardián.

Jack Frost seguía haciendo de las suyas por las demás partes del mundo, haciendo travesuras y divirtiendo sin parar a los niños de aquellos países. Cada vez creían mas en el y eso le daba más fuerzas, sin olvidar más ganas de crear pura diversión.

Aun que en la cabeza del pálido guardián aun quedaba un poco de aquel sentimiento que sintió ayer, aquel odio sin sentido que apareció en él cuando Jamie apareció aun prevalecía en su interior. Pero no era tan evidente como ayer… pero otra cosa se la pasa rondando en su mente, llegándolo a confundir en los juegos e incluso perder… ¡Perder ante niños! Jack Frost es el campeón de escondidas y ahora que juega pierde sin parar.

La provocante de todo eso es… si.

Smile Hollens.

Justo ahora Jack se encontraba pensando en eso hasta que un hoyo en la nieve apareció en frente suyo, supo por el tamaño del agujero de quien se trataba y simplemente bufo, recargándose en su bastón sin perder de vista el hoyo.

-Hola canguro – saludo con una sonrisa de burla al conejo de pascua.

-Cállate… brr… - chasque sus dientes al sentir el frio provocado por su compañero –se me congelaran las orejas – Jack solo río por lo bajo.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita? – pregunto sin mas mientras reía al ver temblar a su _enemigo._

-No vengo por gusto… - se froto sus peludos brazos – Norte me envió por ti.

-¿Para qué?

-Simple niño, para ir al Polo Norte – dio tres golpes con su pata izquierda al suelo y al lado suyo un agujero se mostro - ¿vienes?

Jack hizo una pose pensante para fastidiar a Conejo que seguía temblando por aquel atroz frio, el peludo guardián tembló un poco mas y tomo del brazo a su compañero.

-¡Hey! – reclamo Jack mientras era llevado por Conejo en sus túneles - ¡suéltame!

El Conejo de Pascuas no dijo nada, solo se dedico a ir deprisa al refugio del barrigón de barba blanca, cuando el camino por fin termino y creyendo que jamás saldría de esos horrendos túneles, apareció en el Polo Norte.

No tardo mucho para que los duendes lo atacaran con sus torpes pasitos, Jack se limito a levantarse con la ayuda de su bastón y empujando con su pie a algunos duendes que lo rodeaban. Su vista se fijaba en los yetis que trabajaban sin parar en los juguetes, eso le recordó al instante a Smile, cuando la conoció en la juguetería.

-¡Rayos!

Exclamo fastidiado, lamentablemente también recordó lo sucedido con Jamie y Smile. Los duendes seguían molestándolo y se veían curiosos con su inexplicable rabia. Gracias a ese sentimiento se la pasaba congelando con su bastón a algunos duendes, pensando que así esos sentimientos se irían.

-Ya traje a Jack – la voz de Conejo no lo inmuto y mucho menos lo saco de su transe.

-¡Jack!

La voz de Norte resonó por todo su hogar, a su lado estaba Conejo pero faltaban que llegasen la Hada de los Dientes y Sandman. El hombre robusto de grandes ojos azules noto al instante como Jack no le paraba de congelar a sus duendes.

Cosa que le llamo la atención.

-¿Jack?... – no recibió respuesta - ¡Jack!

Y entonces el joven guardián reacciono, un duende le dio una pequeña patada en su pie lo que no le hizo el menor daño. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar lo que lo carcomía por dentro y fijo su vista en el primer guardián.

-Hola Norte – saludo sin su típico animo, lo que no paso por desapercibido en Santa - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?

-No sucede nada, solo necesito ayuda con los regalos…

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los otros dos guardianes presentes, Conejo movió un poco sus orejas para oír mejor.

-¿Dijiste… _ayudar con los regalos_? – pregunto Conejo.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué otra cosa pude haber dicho? – Contesto con su acento ruso - ¿Dónde están Sandman y Tooth?

Y en dos segundos la Hada de los Dientes apareció revoloteando como colibrí en el hogar de Norte, unas que otras haditas revoloteaban a su alrededor informándole sobre los niños y sus dientes. Sandman apareció por igual siendo transportado en un tren volador de arena dorada.

-¡Meme*****!¡Tooth!

El pequeño guardián lo saludo con una sonrisa apacible, Tooth lo hizo igual pero se preocupo al ver a Jack de tal forma, si, esas cosas no se le escapan.

-Que bien ya estamos todos aquí – hablo Norte mientras sonreía.

Un duende apareció con galletas para el primer guardián, las haditas se emocionaron al ver a Jack, que para ellas, se veía tan apuesto como lo es siempre. Mientras Norte hablaba con Sandman y Conejo, Tooth no perdió el tiempo y preocupada fue donde Jack.

-Hola Jack… - la saludo con una mano pero no le dijo su típico _Hola Tooth_, preocupada pro su amigo siguió hablando - ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Eh?... ah… - reacciono un poco ante la pregunta de la hada – bien… ya sabes… _¡wuhuuu!_

-¿Wuhuuu?

-Ya sabes… sigo divirtiendo a los niños – ella solo comenzó a reír por aquella extraña expresión.

-No me engañas Jack… - fijo su mirada en el pálido chico – te conozco bien… ¿Qué te molesta? – Jack solo suspiro un poco.

Verán… después de la lucha contra Pitch, un año después de todo aquello Jack y Tooth tuvieron una relación amorosa, claro, el trabajo de ambos guardianes era igual de intenso pero aun así se enamoraron. Se conocieron mas afondo y después ya sabían todo del otro, incluso sus expresiones.

Pero eso no duro mucho, básicamente un año duraron juntos pero aun así siguen siendo amigos, más bien mejores amigos. Son buenos confidentes entre ellos, no hay rencores. Jack le conto sobre lo sucedido en la juguetería y sobre ese extraño sentimiento que sentía gracias a la cercanía de Smile y Jamie.

Mientras tanto, donde la nevada seguía en pie; Smile se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras preparaba un poco de comida para el desayuno. Sonreía un poco mientras lamia una cuchara que tenía un poco de crema embarrada.

-Claro, la visitare en cuanto pueda… ¿las enfermeras la tratan bien?

-_Por supuesto querida, no tienes por qué preocuparte… - _la voz de una anciana sonó del otro lado de la línea y esa voz comenzó a toser con fuerza – _por lo que me dijeron es solo un resfriado…_

-Pero a su edad eso podría matarla.

-_¡Tonterías! Sobreviví al cáncer y podre con esto… mi querida Smile no te angusties por mi _– nuestra chica no pudo evitar mirar al suelo con tristeza.

-Está muy alegre a pesar de estar en un ambiente deprimente… - comento Smile mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-_Uno nunca debe estar triste a pesar de las cosas, tu muy bien me lo dijiste de pequeña ¿recuerdas?_

-Claro que lo recuerdo… - y en eso sonrió.

"_Los cuchicheos de personas desconocidas estaban presenciadas en una gran habitación blanca y otros colores neutrales, era más bien una recepción de Hospital, donde algunas enfermeras atendían e informaban a las mujeres y niños._

_Entre aquellas personas se encontraba una niña de nueve años abrazada de su conejo de peluche, en su rostro se mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y jugaba un poco con su peluche, hace una hora con exactitud su mamá cayó al suelo inconsciente. La única persona que la acompaña es su vecina Charlotte._

_-Lo lamentamos mucho señora… - dijo un hombre que tenia vestimentas blancas, un doctor sin duda._

_-No se preocupe Dr. Bennett, aun que si es una lástima… - una anciana de cabello largo y rizado y blanco por la edad hablo, miro en la dirección donde se encontraba la niña – tenía una hija._

_-Tengo entendido que es la madrina y tutora de la jovencita Hollens, ¿es cierto?_

_-Está en lo correcto Dr. Bennett._

_-Entonces… ¿le dirá a la jovencita sobre el caso de su madre?_

_La anciana se abrigo mas, era el día previo a la navidad y estar en este lugar no le gustaba mucho, aun que viese una sonrisa en la mirada de la pequeña sabia que en su interior estaba confundida con lo sucedido._

_-Solo le diré que murió por una extraña enfermedad… a su tiempo le diré sobre lo que ocasiono esa enfermedad... – suspiro – nunca es bueno darles a esta edad una noticia sobre este tema a los niños y mucho menos en este día._

_-Concuerdo con usted – el Dr. Bennett firmo algunos papeles y volteo a ver a la anciana Charlotte_

_La anciana Charlotte y el Doctor Bennett estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos más hasta que se despidieron y ya hora de que la anciana le contase lo sucedido con su madre._

_Se acerco a Smile, hasta que se sentó a un lado suyo y la miraba con tristeza, la pequeña noto la presencia de su vecina y volteo a verla con una sonrisa. Aun que al mirar la tristeza en el rostro de su "abuela" le dio su conejito, confundida miro a la pequeña._

_-Uno nunca debe estar triste a pesar de las cosas, no sé por qué estas así abuelita pero… ¡mi conejito te animara!_

_Entonces la señora Charlotte sonrió, sintiendo una cálida alegría en su interior al oír esas palabras y ver la sonrisa de la pequeña que tenía en frente suyo"_

-_¿Smile? _

Smile reacciono, estaba recordando aquel momento en uno de los peores días de su vida y se quedo callada durante ese transcurso, asustando así a la vieja Charlotte.

-Perdone, se me quemaron un poco los huevos – mintió.

-_No te creo, conozco tu voz cuando mientes querida, ¿Qué paso?_

-Nada… simplemente recordé aquel día de noche buena – dijo sin ánimos.

-_Oh linda… _

-No se preocupe por mi – entonces oyó algunas voces, deberían ser las enfermeras – creo que ya es hora de colgar.

-_Si, las enfermeras me piden que cuelgue…_ - suspiro un poco – _te quiero querida, espero pronto su visita._

-Yo también la quiero abuela – comento con una pequeña sonrisa – adiós.

-_Adiós._

Colgó, dejo el teléfono a un lado suyo y fue a ver cómo iban sus huevos, pensó un poco en la plática con Charlotte, una media sonrisa se mostro en su rostro, quería visitarla pero con este clima no le sería posible. Después de todo le estaba agradecida por todos estos años de cuidado, la quería como a su abuela y eso jamás cambiara a pesar de no ser en verdad familia.

-Ya no pienses en eso Smile – se dijo a si misma mientras se servía los huevos cocidos en un plato – mejor desayuna y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Y básicamente no tiene nada que hacer, hoy su itinerario seria pasarla en su casa y por si acaso limpiar las cosas, otra vez.

Comenzó su desayuno y durante ese corto transcurso Jack apareció detrás suyo, ya sabía un poco de cómo entrar a escondidas a esa casa y… le gustaba molestar a Smile. Se acerco un poco más y en un dos por tres toco su hombro.

-¡AAAH!

Grito ella por el susto y casi se cae de la silla, volteo a ver detrás suyo al causante de aquello y le dio un golpe en su pecho, el joven guardián le reclamo por aquel golpe.

-¡Auch!

-Te lo mereces por el golpe – le aclaro y prosiguió con su desayuno – deja de aparecerte así y mejor avisa cuando vienes.

-Me es divertido asustarte – se sentó en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de ella - ¿Qué comes?

-Huevo – contesto.

-¿Huevo? ¿A qué sabe?

Ella simplemente le ofreció un poco, el gustoso acepto y tomo su tenedor para probar aquel bocadillo matutino. Al probarlo lo saboreo y en un descuido de ella tomo su plato y se comió todo el huevo.

-¡Oye! Eso es mío.

-Era – le mostro el plato limpio – estaba delicioso.

-Deberías hacerte uno tu y no robarme la comida – tomo el plato y lo llevo al fregadero para lavarlo, Jack se apoyo en su bastón y se quedo mirándola.

Esta vez… noto algo diferente en ella, bueno, Smile no estaba con sus mejores ropas y arreglada. Tenía puesta la pijama que consistía en un short negro y un suéter del mismo color con una duende bordado en el. Unas pantuflas con forma de oso, claro, no olvidemos su cabello todo alborotado de todas las mañanas.

Pero eso no impidió que Jack la viera… linda.

Smile paró en seco de lavar lo que le correspondía y se quedo quieta, mirando a la nada lo que ocasiono curiosidad en el pálido guardián.

-¿Qué pa… - al instante la chica tapo la boca de él y le siseo para que se callara.

-Escucha…

Una de las cosas más favorables de ella eran; su buen oído, podía oír algunas cosas que solo los animales alcanzaban a oír, cosa que impresionaba a los que conocía como con su impresionante fuerza.

Entonces Jack pudo escuchar un pequeño sonido, eran unos pequeños y veloces revoloteo de alas, cuando supo de quien se trataba abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y tomo por los hombros a Smile para llevarla a otro lugar, lejos de aquella hadita de los dientes.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, recuerdo que me dijiste sobre un libro que habla de un tal _Potter, _¿Por qué no me lo enseñas?

Ella sin hacerle caso se soltó de su agarre lastimándolo un poco sus dedos, Jack chillo por aquella fuerza y la soltó. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello fue directamente detrás de ella, para que no encontrase a la hadita.

-¡Smile!

-Calla.

-Ya olvida eso, solo ha de ser un insecto.

-Eso no es un insecto – entonces se escucho una pequeña vocecita, claro, no se le entendía nada pero era una vocecita muy musical – nada se escapa de mi casa sin que lo atrape.

-Pero que dices, es solo un pequeño bicho, hace demasiado frio allá fuera y se ha de estar refugiando en tu casa.

-Eso no es un bicho.

Mientras Jack veía con nerviosismo a Smile buscando entre los estantes, oyó a un lado suyo un pequeño golpe, aliviado de que ella no tomara atención de eso se acerco a una lámpara y pudo ver que de ahí salió una de las haditas de Tooth que estaba detrás de un adorno con forma de casita navideña.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto en un susurro sumamente bajo para que solo la hadita lo escuchase - ¿te envió Tooth? – la hadita asintió un poco nerviosa de que le hiciese algo malo – no te preocupes, ven… escóndete aquí – abrió un poco su chamarra y la hadita con gran rapidez entro ahí.

-Qué extraño… - Jack volteo a ver a Smile con nerviosismo y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya no oigo aquel sonido… - se quedo callada por unos momentos y sin resultado bufo y subió a su habitación para cambiarse – bajo en unos momentos – y se fue.

Cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse saco a la pequeña hadita del interior de su chamarra, ella se encontraba revoloteando en frente de el.

-Sera mejor que te vayas… no quisiera que te hiciese daño – la pequeña dijo algunas cosas con su típica vocecita y se fue volando de aquella casa.

Jack solo suspiro aliviado, en su mente solo se formaban preguntas de por que Tooth envió a una de las haditas a espiar el lugar, pero se lo preguntara luego… ahora solo quiere estar con ella.

* * *

_**Meme*: recuerdo que en la película Norte le dice así a Sandman xD y le deje mote dicho por el gordito :3 pero no se muy bien si así se escribe el mote, si alguien sabe seré muy feliz de que me dijera.**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado :D los veré en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún Review? Si es así, Jack Frost vendrá a tu casa y te robara tus huevos (disculpen la mala broma jajaja)**_

_**¡LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**_


	6. Noviembre Día 5

_**Nuevo capítulo :D este es más corto… pero conciso, también misterioso (?) y mucho mas xD jajajaja aun que es interesante, me encanta escribir sobre las haditas, me encantan en la película, son tan adorables :)**_

_**Harmony-Frost-30589: **__¡te veo! Jajaja me alegro mucho que sigas comentando :D en varios fics la ponen como la mala, la celosa… la adoro y me imagine una relación pasada entre Jack y Tooth :3 la trama… me salió en un dos por tres e incluso ya tengo el final pensado… wow ya dije mucho e.e xD_

_**Guest: **__no se si vas a leer esto otra vez pero quisiera que te registraras xD me resulta más fácil hablarle a alguien que podría reconocer que algún fantasmita :3 muchas gracias por comentar! _

_**Hime Masaomi: **__jajaja la parte del huevo salió sola xD debería avisar, pero mucha parte del pasado de Smile es triste :B gracias pro comentar! :D esperaba mucho tu comentario_

_**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: **__me alegro que les gustara! :D jajajaja si una se da cuenta… Jack busca a las chicas que viven solas ewe… xD jajaja aquí nuevo capítulo chicas! :D_

_**Y ahora sin mas que decir, ¡el nuevo capitulo!**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Secretos entre Norte y Tooth**

Al día siguiente Jack a primera hora de la mañana voló con rapidez al palacio de los dientes, para hablar sobre lo sucedido con Tooth y por si acaso preguntarle sobre las memorias de Smile… Este chico es demasiado curioso y cuando quiere saber algo va y lo hace sin que nada se lo impida.

Cuando llego al palacio las haditas revoloteaban sin parar a su alrededor y se encargaban de sus tareas asignadas; recoger los dientes y esconder el dinero bajo las almohadas de los niños. Siguió su camino en los pisos de azulejo del palacio y solo observaba a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

Le encantaba el Palacio de los Dientes.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba Toothiana la Hada de los Dientes apareció ante él, con una enorme sonrisa que provoco un poco de nerviosismo en el.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-No me niegues lo que diré… ¡Es hermosa!

-¿De quién hablas? – Tooth solo comenzó a reír y se acerco un poco más a él.

-De Smile… acabo de volver de su casa – dijo sin más, Jack le iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por la hada – no me convencía mucho ver sus recuerdos y lo que me describió mi hadita, así que fui a verlo por mí misma.

-¿Estás loca? Ella cree en mi y por lo tanto en ti así que pudo haberte visto – le replico, aun que eso no impidió que Tooth tuviese su sonrisa en el rostro.

-Allá es de noche así que no me vio.

-¿La viste dormir?

-Sí y te lo volveré a decir… es hermosa, además de linda… aun que ella me parece familiar… - revoloteo un poco más alto y tomo un semblante pensante.

-¿Familiar en qué sentido? – pregunto el curioso.

-Ya sabes… de que la he visto antes.

Entonces una hadita llego junto con otras para informarle de algo, Jack solo siguió caminando y se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a menear las piernas. Cuando las haditas se fueron Tooth fue al lado de Jack y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres verlos? – el joven guardián la miro confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Sus memorias…

Jack lo pensó, vino originalmente para hablarle sobre lo sucedido pero al parecer la hadita ya le conto sobre su _cacería. _Cuando llego vagamente pensó en ver sus memorias pero ahora con esa petición dada por Tooth no la negara… la curiosidad lo mataba.

-Vamos – dijo indicándole que aceptaba verlos.

Tooth le sonrió y le iba a mostrar el camino pero unas haditas –o más bien muchas, demasiadas- aparecieron ante ella negándole el paso, nuestro peli-blanco no pudo entender mucho de lo que decían, la verdad.

Es que no entendía nada.

-¿Qué pasa Tooth?

La cara de Tooth paso a uno de nerviosismo y volteo a ver a Jack, revoloteo a su alrededor y lo tomo de los hombros para llevarlo en la dirección contraria.

-¿Tooth?

-Lo siente, jeje… recordé que… em… - se detuvo a pensar y las haditas le decían miles de cosas – recordé que tengo que ir yo misma por los dientes de los niños.

-¿Qué? – a la mirada de aquellos ojos azules le parecía ridículo, conocía cuando ella mentía – Tooth dime la verdad.

-¡Lo siento Jack!

Y entonces salió revoloteando en otra dirección, Jack ni se esforzó en ir detrás suyo, ella era mucho veloz con sus alas de colibrí. Suspiro y decidí crear una que otra nevada en Alaska, aun que allá no era necesaria.

Mientras tanto, Tooth volaba a su mayor velocidad hacia el Polo Norte, necesitaba hablar con el primer guardián inmediatamente, las haditas le reclamaban sobre el caso pero solo ella podía entenderlas.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Casi meto la pata – les contesto y aumento la velocidad.

Los yetis que se encontraban fuera le abrieron las puertas sin saber a qué venía, ni le tomaron mucha importancia. La guardiana de las memorias entro con rapidez y llego donde se encontraba el globo terráqueo, observo por unos momentos las lucecitas que se encontraban en el y sonrió, le encantaba ver que los niños aun creían en ellos.

-¡Tooth! – la voz de Norte la saco de sus pensamientos, los duendes lo seguían a su torpe paso y de vez en cuando se tropezaban entre ellos - ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Ella no pudo responder pues las haditas que la acompañaban fueron donde él para decirles un poco enojadas con ella sobre lo sucedido con Jack. Norte –que si les entendía a la perfección- miro a Tooth sorprendido y cruzo sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho – suplico Tooth ante la mirada de su líder, las haditas… y casualmente de los duendes – se me fue la lengua, pero no lo volveré a cometer.

-Deposite mi secreto en ti Tooth… - dijo él mientras le pedía galletas a los duendes.

-Lo sé, te pediré disculpas mil veces si es necesario… pero jamás pensé que Jack se interesaría en ella – revoloteo cerca de el – pero si el lo busca por su cuenta jamás encontrara sus dientes, es muy grande el Palacio.

-¿Tus haditas no lo ayudaran? – las haditas lo miraron ofendidas – discúlpenme – tomo una galleta en sus manos – confió en ti Tooth…

Norte se acerco al globo terráqueo para ver cierto punto de cerca mientras comía una de las galletas, Tooth suspiro y se acerco al globo.

-Seré más cuidadosa… - poso su mano en el hombro del ruso de barba blanca – te lo prometo Norte – y se fue junto a sus haditas al Palacio.

Norte no pudo evitar seguir mirando al globo terráqueo y suspirar, tomo otra galleta para darle un mordisco.

-Eso espero… - susurro para el mismo, mientras seguía viendo cierto punto del globo.

* * *

_**Y aquí acaba, como dije… es corto pero conciso :D es muy misterioso, ¿Qué secreto será?... ¡ya lo verán en los próximos capítulos! Que mejor que disfrutar del año con Jack Frost :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review? Si es así, las haditas te felicitaran y los duendes… te darán galletas(?)**_


	7. Noviembre Día 6

_**¡Lamento la demora! Tuve problemas con los otros capítulos… llevo escrito hasta el 16 –si, será algo largo el fic- pero tuve un bloqueo enorme y me tengo planteado no subir mas capítulos hasta terminar el que estoy escribiendo :B(?)**_

_**Deipris: **__¡Y lo harán! :D -¿oh no?- (?) xD muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic y gracias por comentar, lo aprecio mucho :D ¿el primero que leiste? Dios… eso me conmueve ;-; el secreto será revelado próximamente… ewe_

_**Hime Masaomi: **__Como siempre me alegra ver tu comentario :D deseaba que todos –los que leen el fic- tuvieran deseos de saber sobre el secreto y creo que lo logre xD se sabra mas adelante… será un ¡Bomba!_

_**love Zutara forever: **__aquí tienes nuevo capitulo :D_

_**xenasucrette: **__y lo seguire hasta terminarlo :DD gracias por comentar_

_**Y sin mas que decir… les dejo con el capitulo.**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Los Niños y el Tesoro**

Smile se levanto del sofá un tanto adormilada, estos días sin trabajar la convertirían en una completa floja, no tiene mucho que hacer encerrada con aquel atroz frio y lo único que hace es quedarse dormida en su sofá.

Pero hoy mismo tenían que tocar el timbre, ella en sus peores vestimentas estaba decidida a atender pero no vería a aquella persona con buena cara, estaba teniendo un buen sueño donde era feliz junto a su madre y… ¿Quién lo diría? Con un padre que las apoyase en las buenas y en las malas, uno que nunca tuvo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió con pesadez y fijo su vista en la persona que la llamaba, frente a ella Sophie traía a varios niños junto a ella, chasqueaba los dientes por el frio, sin decir nada les dio permiso para pasar y los niños salieron como locos por la casa. Smile miro a Sophie en busca de respuestas.

-Perdón, luego te lo explico… necesito que los cuides por mi – la miro suplicante.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Por favor! Tengo que hacer otra cosa pero mi Tía me pidió que los cuidase y entonces ya no pude decir que no pero me surgió el compromiso y tampoco puedo decir que no y entonces… - hablaba con tanta rapidez que Smile ya no lo soporto y le grito.

-No te preocupes, yo los cuido.

-¡Gracias! – la abrazo con fuerza y salió corriendo del porche.

Smile solo comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido y cerró la puerta, solo escuchaba a los niños divertirse, le gustan los niños pero no estaba en la mejor forma para divertirlos, aun que hará lo mejor posible por hacerlo.

Fue donde los niños –sin importarle su apariencia- y pudo escuchar otra risa, era más madura y… ¿varonil?, _"¿Jack?" _pensó ella al instante. Cuando llego donde los niños sus sospechas fueron ciertas, la sala donde antes estaba acostada en el sofá ahora estaba llena de nieve. Jack se encontraba ahí jugando a lanzar bolas de nieve con los niños.

-¡Hola Smile! – el joven guardián noto su presencia y la saludo, la miro de pies a cabeza y le mostro una sonrisa picara – linda ropa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza, salió corriendo de ahí directo a su habitación a cambiarse su vestimenta, con mucha rapidez se puso un suéter –que tenia dibujado un búho- color café y unos vaqueros color marrón.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de salir de su habitación, corrió hasta donde los demás y observo con una pequeña sonrisa como uno de los niños se escondía tímido detrás de un mueble. Los demás seguían lanzando bolas de nieve al espíritu del invierno, nuestra chica se acerco al tímido niño con lentitud, el noto la presencia de ella y se alejo un poco.

-Hola… - le murmuro al niño, el no dijo nada – me llamo Smile… soy la mejor amiga de Sophie.

El pequeño se quedo mirando por unos segundos a la adulta pero fue alzado por unas pálidas manos hasta los hombros del joven guardián. El niño reía por las cosquillas que le provocaba en la cara el pelo blanco.

-No seas tímido – el niño seguía riendo – mejor diviértete con tus hermanos.

-Pero… - murmuro el pequeño con timidez – pero esta no es mi casa…

Smile solo sonrió y se acerco donde los dos del sexo masculino, el niño no despegaba la vista de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de su _niñera temporal. _

-No te preocupes… solo diviértete – le dijo al niño.

El pequeño le mostro una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a reír pues Jack le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, lo dejo en el suelo y el niño corrió donde sus hermanos, los dos mayores de la casa se encontraban observando cómo los niños jugaban.

Jack observo por el rabillo del ojo a Smile, ella solo sonreía al verlos jugar.

-¿Por qué dejaste que se quedaran?... – pregunto, ella solo tomo aire.

-Sophie suele ser en ocasiones muy torpe pero… le debo mucho… - suspiro – además, me encantan los niños… la alegría e inocencia que muestran con un solo acto me hacen sentir más viva.

El pálido chico no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante esa verdad de la chica, observo con aun esa sonrisa en su rostro como ella iba a jugar con los niños y hacia equipo con el pequeño tímido. Las risas invadían la casa llena de nieve y una pequeña pelea de bolas de nieve. Los niños se divertían a lo grande, incluso se podría decir que olvidaron por completo a Sophie.

El día paso rápido, el espíritu del invierno olvido el extraño suceso entre él y Tooth gracias a esta pequeña interacción entre los niños y la chica que lo ponía de una diferente manera, que lo hacía tener sentimientos que nunca tuvo con Tooth –los celos son un ejemplo-.

El interior de la casa estaba más helada que afuera, pero eso no impidió que la diversión aumentara, Smile ni se dio cuenta cuando dos de los niños desapareció. Jack fue el que le dijo que dos de los traviesos estaba jugando a las escondidas.

-Iré a buscarlos – murmuro ella, Jack la iba a acompañar pero esta se lo negó – tu cuida de los otros, vigila que no lleguen al sótano.

-¿Por qué?

-No te diré – le contesto, el solo le mostro una sonrisa picara pero eso no ayudo en nada – no te lo diré solo por el echo de que ni siquiera sé como entraste.

-Soy todo un as en entrar a tu casa.

-Si no fueras invisible te llamarían ladrón por entrar así de sigiloso – ella comenzó a reír por una mueca extraña que se mostro en el rostro del joven guardián.

Ella se fue riendo y sin escuchar una de las escusas de Jack.

La búsqueda por su casa fue algo lenta, los niños eran un tanto enanos y en su hogar había lugares suficientemente espaciosos como para que se escondieran… fue una ardua labor. Cuando acabo de inspeccionar el primer piso no tuvo más opción que subir.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de las habitaciones pudo escuchar con claridad una de las voces de los niños, estaban riendo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al fijar su vista en el lugar indicado pudo ver que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y las vocecitas salían de ahí.

-Damian, no deberíamos estar aquí… - la vocecita de una niña sonó en la habitación.

-No te preocupes Elinor, no nos pasara nada – al parecer el mayor de aquellos dos era el niño… y de seguro el mas travieso - ¡Wow! ¡Mira cuantos peluches!

-¡Qué bonito! – por un momento la niña se olvido de su miedo a que los descubrieran.

Smile no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente pero a la vez una gran preocupación se apodero de ella, hay un peluche en especial que no debe ser tocado por manos traviesas y no es el peluche que ustedes creen, no es el conejo que tenía cuando su madre aun vivía.

El pánico se izo más presente en su interior y con mucha rapidez apareció en el marco de la puerta, asustando a los niños que jugaban con los peluches de su habitación y como ella temía, jugaban con el más importante, el que nadie, pero NADIE podía tocar.

-¡Corre Elinor! – grito el niño asustado el ver la mirada de ira que mostraba Smile.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo dejando los peluches desacomodados, el que más le interesaba se encontraba en el suelo. Preocupada fue donde el peluche y lo tomo en sus manos, ¿quieren saber cómo era el peluche?

Era un peluche de Santa Claus, como si fuese hecho a mano.

-Uff… - suspiro aliviada y abrazo al peluche con fuerza.

No le importo el desastre que se encontraba a su alrededor y puso el peluche de Santa en su lugar correspondiente, pudo escuchar risas y suspiro preocupada, había asustado a los niños sin darse cuenta… debía pedirles una disculpa o recompensarlos con galletas.

Pero ahora lo que más la aliviaba, era saber que su tesoro no tenia ningún daño.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? A mi si, eso me ayudo a sacar un poco de la trama ha flote… ewe ¡muchísimas gracias por los follows y favorites! Me animan mucho a seguir y nuevamente pido disculpas por traer tarde el nuevo capitulo D:**_

_**¡Nos vemos al siguiente!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review? **_


	8. Noviembre Día 7

_**¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo! Este me gusta mucho por… bueno, ya lo verán :)**_

_**Por favor, a los fantasmitas que comentan o quieren comentar, les recomiendo que se hagan una cuenta xD me encanta contestar por aquí sus reviews, me encantan, pero me es más fácil por si quiero decirles otra cosa en privado :3**_

_**xenasucrette: **__¡me alegra que te gustase! :D aquí tienes, nuevo capítulo._

_**Marianita-chan: **__¡Mucho gusto Marianita-chan! :D ¿enserio? Oh por dios, eso me emociona, tus palabras me halagan y me ponen sentimental, me alegra que te guste mucho. Oh, el secreto será por fin revelado… dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos, si, lo da Jack y Tooth fue una de las cosas que se me ocurrió cuando empecé a escribir el fic xD ¡Muchísimas gracias pro comentar tan lindo review!_

_**Deipris: **__¡Deipris! Ya lo esperaba de ti :D yo también xD pero comúnmente me gusta jugar con los niños y prestarles algún que otro peluche –yo también tengo jajajaja- con este capítulo… ya sabrás como ahora se siente Jack. Oh, el peluche es parte del pasado de Smile… una parte del pasado que no he narrado y que ella misma se lo dirá a Jack owo –ya dije mucho xD- ya se están yendo esos problemas :3_

_**EmmaMason13: **__¡Mucho gusto Emma! -¿Watson? Jajaja perdón no lo resistí xD- me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, aaaw me halagas diciendo que escribo bonito ;-; -cosa que no es cierta- Jack está en la cabeza de todas querida (¿) y el secreto, será próximamente revelado –como ya dije allá arriba- xD_

_**Hime Masaomi: **__¡Ya esperaba tu review! :D si, es un capitulo entretenido, me gusto mucho el niño tímido y la forma rápida de hablar de Sophie xD el suspenso terminara dentro de poco ewe ya lo veras._

_**Ahora sin más que decir… ¡Les dejo el capitulo!**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**No es lo Indicado**

Al día siguiente las cosas iban como normalmente se presentaban los tiempos en esta época del año, los yetis se preparaban para la navidad, los duendes preparaban las galletas y vasos de leche calientita para Norte.

Todo iba normal, aun que Jack tenía muchas sospechas…

¿Por qué Norte les había pedido ayuda a él y a los demás guardianes para los juguetes? Pensándolo bien eso no tenía sentido algunos, los Yetis hacían un estupendo trabajo, digno de admirar, no era necesaria ayuda… algo andaba mal y él deseaba con fervor saber qué pasaba.

Pero el primero necesitaba saber una cosa que le carcomía por dentro desde hace dos días… ¿Por qué Tooth reacciono de esa forma? Aquel día ella le ofrecía ver los recuerdos de la chica que lo tare muy extraño últimamente pero a los pocos minutos se negó rotundamente a mostrárselos y se fue dejándolo solo en su gran y hermoso palacio.

Estaba decidido a investigar y a saber la verdad, ¿debería ir con Conejo? Nah, el no sabría nada… ¿Sandman? Tampoco y muy apenas puede entender sus figuras de arena.

Nuestro joven guardián iba volando por los cielos del mundo, trayendo los fríos vientos a lugares que lo necesitaban y llevando diversión a los niños del mundo. Pero izo una breve parada, con sigilo levito cerca de la ventana que lo conduciría a la habitación de Smile.

Toco la ventana provocando escarcha en ella pero aun así observo más de cerca, en aquella cama se encontraba un bulto, ahí se encontraba ella tapada hasta las orejas con un cobertor rojo con adornos navideños. Sonrió un poco, se notaba que le gustaba esta época.

Con lentitud abrió la ventana y cerrándola al instante en que entro, casi de puntitas se acerco a su cama y pudo contemplar cómo se encontraba tranquilamente dormida, su nariz se veía roja por el frio y su cabello –aun con este frio más helado de la historia- estaba alborotado y la humedad no lograba ponerlo tranquilo.

Rio por lo bajo para que no escuchara, movió un poco el cobertor que cubría su rostro y pudo observar aun mas su rostro, casi se quedo atontado al verla así… tan vulnerable, podía hacerle cualquier broma en ese instante pero no deseaba interrumpir sus sueños, además;

Le gustaba verla dormir.

Era la primera vez que la espiaba de esa forma, entrando por la noche en su hogar, sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero no pudo evitarlo… y ahora que está viendo sus labios –rojos por el frio- siente una pequeña necesidad de tocarlos, pero no con sus dedos… si no con sus propios labios.

"_¿Pero qué cosas piensas Jack?" _se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Nunca había vuelto a tener esa necesidad desde que su relación con Tooth termino.

"_No puedo creerlo…"_ pensó.

Ahora comprendía todo: aquel enojo irracional hacia su primer amigo, la curiosidad que le invadía y le obligaba a querer saber todo sobre ella y las constantes visitas que le hacía solamente para verla sonreír… ahora todo tiene sentido.

Smile, le gustaba y no como una amiga… si no como algo más.

No pudo resistirlo y acerco su rostro al de la chica, a los pocos segundo junto sus labios sobre los labios rojos que se mostraban ante él, fue corto pero pudo sentir muchas cosas… demasiadas, una ola de emociones que no sentía desde casi diez u once años se presentaron de nuevo, pero no con la misma chica.

Cuando se separo de ella sonrió con ternura al ver que ella se removía y mostro una pequeña sonrisa, debería de estar soñando algo muy bonito.

"_Espero que sueñe conmigo" _pensó Jack, aun que se sonrojo un poco –si, hasta Jack _el pálido_ se sonroja- por aquel pensamiento indebido.

Sin más que hacer se fue con rapidez de aquella habitación, no sin antes, cerrar muy bien la ventana para que ella no enfermara.

Voló lo más rápido posible y cuando diviso el sol en el horizonte, supo que se encontraba cerca del Palacio de los Dientes, tenía que averiguar que secreto ocultaba, lo necesitaba saber ya.

Cuando llego algunas haditas lo recibieron con una sonrisa pero otras seguían apresuradas con su trabajo, pero lo que más le importaba a Jack era buscar a Tooth, tenía que convencerla para que le dejase ver aquellos recuerdos de la infancia de Smile.

Cuando la encontró ella lo recibió con una sonrisa, el dejo de levitar por los aires y prosiguió su camino caminando en los hermosos pisos de azulejo del palacio. La hada de los dientes fue hasta el con mayor rapidez y revoloteo cerca suyo, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa, el solo suspiro, de seguro una de sus haditas lo vi.

-¿Ya sabes? – Ella asintió un montón de veces, estaba emocionada - ¿Una de tus haditas me vio? – izo el mismo movimiento de hace un instante.

-¡Oh Jack! – ella lo abrazo con fuerza y luego lo soltó para dar vueltas en el aire emocionada - ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Ella es indicada para ti.

-No lo creo… - dijo él un poco triste.

Cosa que sorprendió a Tooth, conocía muy bien a Jack y cuando algo le emocionaba saltaba y hablaba emocionado por el suceso ocurrido, pero ahora que lo ve, parece muy triste.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?

-No lo había pensado, vine por otra cosa pero… - miro el suelo por unos momentos y se rasco la nuca – no creo que podamos estar juntos – Tooth sabía muy bien que se refería a Smile y a él.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto preocupada, no le agradaba el echo de ver que andaba desanimado y negativo.

-Por favor Tooth… - alzo su vista para mirarla – ella es humana y yo… yo… - suspiro – un espíritu, nunca moriré… nunca falleceré… ¿Crees que sea correcto amarrarla a algo que nunca podrá estar con ella en realidad?

Con su bastón dio un golpe al suelo, congelándolo un poco y se tiro de rodillas al suelo.

Jack no lo había pensado, por su cabeza solo cruzaba saber sobre sus memorias pero ahora que lo razonaba era otra cuestión que lo iba a atormentar. Tooth lo miro con tristeza, se arrodillo y poso una de sus manos en el hombro del espíritu del invierno.

-No seas negativo Jack… puede… - Tooth lo pensó – puede que haya alguna forma… - comento, tratando de no revelar el secreto que se le tenía confiado.

-Tooth… - el volteo a verla a sus ojos lilas brillantes, para milagro de la reina de los dientes él no había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras – enamorarse de una humana… no es lo indicado.

Entonces Tooth pensó las cosas, no podía ocultarle más a Jack sobre el secreto… tenía que decírselo, no podía verlo así y sabia que mientras más viera a la chica, sus sentimientos se harían más fuertes, así que decidida se creó una misión, una que conllevaba hablar con Norte sobre este tema.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusto mucho escribir sobre el pequeño besito entre Jack y Smile, me pareció de lo mas adorable escribir eso… como quiero que Jack entre a mi casa y me dé un beso xD ¡Los veré en la próxima actualización!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaras un review? Si es así… Jack vendrá a tu casa y te robara un beso ewe**_


	9. Noviembre Día 8

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**El Misterioso Santa de Peluche**

Jack fue sin dudarlo en la dirección que lo llevaría donde se encontraba Smile, fue con una péquela sonrisa en el rostro y con sigilo entro por alguna de las ventanas, no la escucho, supuso que estuviera muy tranquila en el sofá como ella acostumbraba.

Fue con sigilo a la sala y vio el sofá, vacio. Se asusto un poco, la busco por todas partes y su preocupación era más grande cada vez que no la encontraba. Ya estaba decidido a ir a buscarla a otra parte pero pasando por la cocina encontró una nota, cuando se acerco vio como la caligrafía mostraba el nombre de _Jack Frost…_

"_Estimado Pálido…_

_Sé que para medias horas de la mañana estarás en mi casa a punto de asustarme, ya se básicamente tu "horario" para visitarme._

_Pero hoy saldré temprano a visitar a una vieja amiga… y aquí requiero ir yo sola, no me gustaría que me viera hablar con alguien que no puede ver, no me gustaría causarle algún infarto…_

_Puede que a las diez en punto ya este girando la perilla y te vea husmeando mis cosas, si es así… NO ENTRES A MI CUARTO._

_Eso es todo… si quieres comer algo pues… hay galletas en la alacena o eso creo, creo que esos niños no dejaron nada._

_Nos vemos luego._

_Atte.… Smile Hollens."_

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, aun que no le agradaba para nada el asunto de tener que esperarla y no saber donde se encuentra… le gustaba saber que por lo menos se intereso en dejarle una nota, solamente para él. Doblo la nota y la guardo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul, seguro que apreciaría esa nota aun que eso sonase muy tonto.

Busco con la mirada algún reloj y lo encontró, faltaba solamente una minuto para las diez y eso lo puso de buen humor, espero ahí parado a que el minuto –más largo de su eternidad- avanzara, daba algunos golpecitos con su bastón al suelo, se estaba irritando al esperar tanto.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, la perilla de la puerta giro dejando que la puerta se abriera, Jack fue a ver inmediatamente por el pasillo y la vio cubierta con un poco de nieve, tenía un enorme abrigo que se veía que era viejo pero calientito, una bufanda, botas, pantalones obscuros y un gorro…

Olvide mencionar que su nariz esta roja por este frio.

Jack sonrió y fue donde ella para quitarle con delicadeza la nieve que se encontraba sobre ella, Smile solo lo miraba curiosa, se esperaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del espíritu pero en vez de ello se encontró con una sonrisa dulce… atractiva.

Se sonrojo al pensar en ello y desvió la mirada.

-Veo que estas aquí – comento Smile tratando de romper el silencio - ¿leíste la nota?

-Si – asintió él mientras le sonreía - ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Am… - dudo si decirle o no pero al final cedió – fui al hospital a acompañar a un familiar… - lo miro y se notaba que pedía más detalles, suspiro divertida – fui a hacerle una visita a Charlotte, hoy era su ultimo día allí… así que la acompañe hasta su casa.

Por supuesto, tras estos días Jack ya sabía de Charlotte, algo que en lo cual Sophie se tardo en saber hasta varios meses después de conocerla. Cosa que sorprende un poco a la propia Smile, ella no revelaba tanto de su vida a gente que apenas conocía… esto la ponía un tanto extraña, pero al saber que el joven guardián se preocupaba por ella y la esperaba, provocaba un pequeño palpitar rápido en su interior.

Cosa que la confunde más.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y fue a su habitación, claro, fue seguida por el chico.

-Ya sabes, un descansito me viene bien…

-Pero si te encanta lo que haces – entro a su cuarto y decidió arreglar algunas cosas.

-Si, pero a hacer nevar una y otra vez Islandia no es divertido – ella solo comenzó a reír por el comentario de este.

Jack la observo, se encontraba dándole la espalda pues estaba arreglando algunas cosas de su escritorio y el podía sentir como su mente se convertía en un mar de hormonas, hormonas que ya había creído olvidar como se sentían.

Vio su figura y con sin siquiera darse cuenta se paro detrás de ella –nuestra chica estaba distraída tarareando una canción- y olio su cabello, dio un pequeño suspiro y poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, haciéndola estremecer y recargo su barbilla en su hombro.

Mientras que Smile se desfallecía ahí mismo, sentía su cara roja por sentir el frio pero suave tacto del guardián… aun que le agradaba todo eso, esa atención que el ponía sobre ella.

-Hueles bien… - susurro en su oído provocando que se sonrojase mas – hueles a… a miel…

-D-Debe ser el s-shampoo – se maldijo por dentro, sus nervios la traicionaron y ahora tartamudeaba.

Jack la soltó y se separo de ella, dio un gran respingo por lo que acaba de pasar… ¿Qué pretendía el _pálido_? Dio la media vuelta para verlo pero abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al verlo tomar en manos su

Más gran tesoro, el peluche de Santa.

-¡Suéltalo! – le dijo con fiereza, lo que impresiono al joven guardián.

Sin decir nada se lo dio y ella lo tomo, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en su lugar pero suspiro con tristeza y se sentó en su cama, acariciando al peluche. Obviamente su _raro estado bipolar _lo alarmo. Se arrodillo en frente de ella y pudo ver los ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Qué te sucede Smile?...

Ella solo suspiro y siguió mirando al peluche, por unos momentos sonrió pero se dio cuenta de la mirada penetrante del espíritu, fijo su vista en el espíritu del invierno.

-Es una larga historia…

-Tengo tiempo – le mostro un sonrisa, pero de esas sonrisas que mostraba seguido cuando hacia una travesura, mas viene s una que te hacia calmarte y tranquilizarte, una dulce sonrisa.

Smile dio un largo suspiro.

-Hace tiempo… cuando tenía seis años, en la noche antes de navidad fui al baño que se encuentra en el primer piso… y para mi gran sorpresa, mi deseo de infante se cumplió… - Jack la miro un poco confundido pero al final, supo de quien hablaba – vi a Santa Claus, dejando cuidadosamente mis juguetes bajo el árbol… claro, como toda niña emocionada ya iba a gritar por la alegría pero él me vio y me cuchicheo algunas palabras, recuerdo con claridad su acento ruso.

Jack decidió sentarse a un lado de ella en la cama, Smile ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se movió.

-Me dijo que tenía que irse y se fue, a la noche del siguiente día para mi sorpresa vino a mi habitación… - el espíritu del invierno abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – desde esa navidad, un día después me visitaba, contándome historias en el polo norte, sus más grandes aventuras y sobre los guardianes… - volteo a verlo – cuando derrotaron a Pitch, esa es mi historia favorita…

-Sera… ¿por que salgo yo? – ella solo comenzó a reír y lo negó con la cabeza.

-Incluso después de los diez años me siguió visitando, me encantaban sus visitas, cada vez que me hablaba me hacia feliz… como si llenara un vacio – tomo un poco de aire – pero su última visita fue cuando tenía catorce años, después de ese año no me visito mas… nunca lo entendí, siempre me dijo que le encantaba estar conmigo – acaricio al peluche y lo abrazo con fuerza – este peluche me lo dio el… cuando tenía ocho años.

Jack se sorprendió por todas esas palabras, básicamente ella conocía a Norte y por lo tanto vería también a los demás espíritus, por eso logra verlo… debería agradecérselo al primer guardián, pero algo le llamo la atención…

¿Por qué Norte la seguía visitando? Se supone que los guardianes deben permanecer en secreto… ¿Verdad? Aquí hay gato encerrado.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Lamento la demora D:  
¡Ya se rebeló el secreto del peluche! Muy pronto el secreto más importante y que todos esperan… El de Norte. ¿Qué se traerá él entre manos? ¿No debe ser algo malo… o sí?**_

_**Debo decir que ya entre nuevamente a clases D: por eso no tengo mucho tiempo y raramente podre usar la computadora para escribir x.x tratare de actualizar el fic lo más pronto posible, les hubiera contestado los reviews pero tengo poco tiempo para subir esto D:**_

_**Si no tienes cuenta y dejaras un review, no pases como un fantasma, mejor créate una cuenta y así podría contarte algún que otro detalle que no puede salir a la luz ;D –aun que eso es casi imposible- xD**_

_**En fin, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review?**_


	10. Noviembre Día 9

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**¡Misterio Resuelto!... Norte es…**

Tooth revoloteaba sin parar por todo el taller del Polo Norte, estaba nerviosa, frente suyo se encontraba Norte analizando todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo y proponiendo… quería que ya revelase el secreto a Jack, pues ya estaba demasiado involucrado física y psicológicamente con Smile.

-¿Quieres que le diga?... – dijo sin más, rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

-¡Si! – Se acerco a él con rapidez – no sabes el daño que le causaras si no le dices.

-No creo que a Jack le haga daño…

-Yo hablo de Smile… - le corrigió, claramente Norte sabia que ella se refería a la chica pero no quería nombrarla – ya es momento…

-¡Se lo diré hasta que deje de ser Guardián! – Tooth comenzó a reír.

-Eso nunca pasara… - dejo de reír para mirarlo con seriedad – esto mejorara su vida… incluso la tuya… - el gordo de barba blanca suspiro, Tooth solo sonrió y poso una de sus manos en el hombre del gran hombre - ¿Qué dices?...

Pasaron unos minutos…

En la mente de Norte vagaban debates internos, su consciencia le hablaba sobre los contras de la situación, le hacía razonar y al final de una gran _"batalla" _interna; su consciencia le dio la razón a Tooth.

Nunca se pudo imaginar su vida sin aquel secreto y esos problemas que lo invaden, ahora podía hacerlo y eso solo lo hacía poner una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban demasiado asombro. La hada de los dientes pudo darse cuenta de la enorme sonrisa y festejo revoloteando por los aires, ¡Ya sabía la respuesta!

-Muéstrale los recuerdos… - ella asintió con rapidez – pero… - mostro una cara triste al oír esa pequeña palabra – no ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Debo estar listo y aun no lo estoy – se rasco un poco su nuca – solo… déjame asimilar todo… - Tooth sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Sin decir más se fue volando con gran rapidez, dejando a un Norte realmente pensativo.

Su vuelo fue realmente corto, ella buscaba con la mirada –y por todos lados- al chico de cabello blanco como la nieve, le iba a mostrar los recuerdos de Smile… ¡No le importaba que Norte le hubiese dicho que no! A ella no le gusta ver en ese estado a su mejor amigo, debía hacer lo que sea… eso hacen los buenos amigos, alegrar a los suyos.

Mientras tanto, Smile se encontraba comiendo una caliente hamburguesa que se acababa de hacer, la disfrutaba, pues con este frio que mejor que comer algo calientito. El televisor que se encontraba en frente de ella estaba encendido, mostrando las noticias que se creaban cada día a las afuera de su casa.

Nuestra chica deseaba salir de una vez, pero con la nieve y el clima tan helado no podía hacer gran cosa, incluso los niños dejaban de salir para estar acostados en sus camas y cubiertos hasta la cabeza con su cobertor.

Pero lo que más quería era trabajar… sonara tonto o alocado, pero a ella le gusta trabajar en la juguetería, siempre l e han encantado los juguetes y desde hace un año y medio trabaja en esa en particular, una de las más famosas de la zona. Por ello siempre se llena hasta el tope.

Aun que eso no la molesta para nada.

Mientras daba una mordida a su hamburguesa el teléfono comenzó a sonar con impaciencia, un tanto ocupada con su alimento fue corriendo mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa con su ropa –en ocasiones llega a ser un tanto sucia-. Cuando termino de tragar el pedazo de comida tomo el teléfono en sus manos y contesto;

-¿Quién habla?

A los pocos segundos, después de oír una voz masculina conocida su rostro mostro una enorme sonrisa, contesto alegre a la persona que la llamaba y colgó para correr con rapidez a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

¿Qué porque está emocionada? Una respuesta muy fácil de contestar… recibió la noticia de que las puertas de la juguetería nuevamente abrieron, al parecer la nieve estaba más baja de lo ya acostumbrado y el frio está desapareciendo.

Ya la han ha vuelto a abrir y los niños están como locos en la tienda, ella es una de las pocas en poder tranquilizarlos.

Ahora es tiempo de trabajar.

Pero en este mismo instante las cosas no iban muy bien con Jack, sus pensamientos eran como un torbellino, no lograba analizar muy bien las cosas… todo por culpa de sus sentimientos. Claro, le encantan aquellos sentimientos pero no le agradaba para nada tener que verla morir y nunca volverla a ver otra vez.

Y justamente en esta ocasión, volvía a sentir lo que sentía mucho antes de estar con los Guardianes, sentirse solo nunca ha sido bueno.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un revoloteo de alas familiar, alzo la vista y se encontró con una Tooth que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, mostro una sonrisa para dejarla tranquila… ella sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa era falsa.

-Jack… te tengo una sorpresa – se acerco a él y tembló un poco.

En la zona donde estaban hacia bastante frio, pero eso aun así no le impedirá hacer su cometido.

-¿Qué? – contesto sin ganas.

-Esto te alegrara bastante – revoloteo un poco sus alas y se sentó a un lado suyo.

-Tooth… ahora mismo no estoy para jue…

Pero su habla se hizo débil cuando observo el objeto que su compañera tenía en manos, era un tubo que conocía bastante bien y sabía que tenía exactamente en su interior. En la parte de enfrente, sobre la pintura dorada sobresalía un dibujo muy colorido sobre el joven rostro de Smile.

Su rostro se ilumino, miro a su amiga a los ojos y ella le mostraba una enorme sonrisa, le acerco el tubo y él lo tomo con lentitud, pensaba que se le podría caer o algo parecido, en su mente se mostraba la idea de que esto podría ser bastante frágil.

-¿Puedo? – le pregunto con emoción.

Ella asintió enseguida, sin perder el tiempo abrió las rendijas doradas y los dientes se mostraron ante él, Tooth toco con su dedo índice uno de ellos y una luz alumbro a Jack… Mostrando los recuerdos más preciados de la infancia de Smile.

Ahí estaba ella, desde que era una pequeña de cuatro o cinco años hasta la edad de diez, sus recuerdos eran preciosos a la vista de Jack, mostraban la felicidad que vivió en su infancia y esa felicidad incluso lograba llegar al corazón de Jack.

Una enorme sonrisa se mostro en su rostro y no era para nada falsa, luego los momentos que la chica compartió con Norte se mostraron; Jack pudo ver cierta curiosidad entre los dos… no tomo nada mal aquellos momentos, más bien lo que le llamaba la atención era otra cosa…

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron, nuestro joven guardián observo anonadado a Tooth, tenía las palabras en la boca pero no podía articular palabra alguna, por supuesto… la hada de los dientes sabia a que se refería.

-Norte es su…

Y dijo una palabra, solo una, una palabra que consiguió que el guardián de la diversión entendiese todo. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio.

-Jack, no puedes ir con él a hablar sobre esto… - él se puso de pie.

-Tengo que ir… - susurro.

-¡El no sabe que te lo dije! Si vas a reclamarle sobre el secreto se enojara conmigo…

-No creo que lo haga…

Entonces Jack tomo vuelo y con la mayor velocidad que tenia tomo camino hacia el Polo Norte, su viaje estaba vez se le hizo más rápido que de costumbre. En lo único en que pensaba era en que necesitaba hablar con Norte… y que le respondiera bastantes dudas.

Cuando llego los Yetis le abrieron las puertas -ya no era un problema como antes-, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera de la gran sala del globo pudo ver qué Norte se encontraba observándolo mientras comía una galleta. Dio media vuelta y le mostro una sonrisa al pálido guardián.

-¡Jack! – comenzó a hablar con su típico asentó ruso - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Norte! – al oír como el joven guardián le alzaba la voz supo que algo no andaba bien – Se que… se que eres… - su boca se cerró al instante.

Un silencio incomodo reino la sala del globo terráqueo, Jack tenia las palabras en la boca pero no sabía cómo decir lo que debía de decir.

Hasta que su boca se abrió, las palabras más impactantes para él, salieron a la superficie.

-¡Se que eres el padre de Smile!

* * *

_**¡Paso rápido! Por fin… lo pude subir, lo que tanto ansiaba decirles… owo ¡Norte es su padre! Oh sí, ya necesitaba subirlo xD ahora podre seguir con la trama con la emoción… lamento la demora D:**_

_**Estoy en los estudios y esto me toma todo el tiempo que usaba para escribir x.x ahora creo que abra capitulo cada sábado o domingo Dx ¡lo lamento! Pero requiero su apoyo y prometo que los próximos capítulos les encantaran :D**_

_**Respondería los hermosos reviews que me dejaron pero tengo corto tiempo para subir esto D: lo siento, será para la próxima :3 ¡nos leemos luego!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un review?**_


	11. Noviembre Día 10

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Ya no es Humana**

Jack miraba a su líder y buscaba respuestas, aun se sentía sorprendido por el secreto que Tooth trato de esconderle desde hace tiempo. El hombre de barba blanca suspiro, se esperaba esto de su compañera, pero no le reclamaría nada… hizo algo que él tenía ganas de decir, pero él no tenía las agallas para decirlas.

Los yetis incluso pararon la producción de juguetes, observando atónitos la escena, los pequeños duendes no sabían muy bien qué hacer, en aquella sala solo se podían escuchar los tintineos de sus cascabeles.

En aquel momento incomodo, Conejo y Sandman entraron al lugar, en sus manos poseía un juguete, al parecer estaban ayudando en algunas de las plantas de la fabrica. Miraban confundidos la escena, Sandman tenía sobre su cabeza un signo de interrogación –dibujado por su arena dorada-.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Conejo un tanto confundido.

-¡Norte tiene una hija!... ¡Y ni siquiera nos lo dijo antes! – exclamo Jack en señal de respuesta.

Conejo abrió la boca impresionado, pero raramente a Sandman no se le veía de ese modo, solo suspiro y siguió armando un pequeño soldado de juguete.

-¿No dirás nada compañero? – le dijo el conejo de pascuas al de corta estatura.

-El ya lo sabía… - el espíritu del invierno y el conejo de pascuas abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa – una vez soñé con Smile, el vio mi sueños y no tuve más remedio que contarle… - izo una breve pausa y miro al guardián de los sueños – gracias por guardar el secreto hasta ahora Meme – le agradeció con su famoso acento ruso.

Sandman asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió con su dilema de pegar un brazo al soldado de juguete, Jack no soporto mas y por el enojo que emanaba de su interior congelo a algunos duendes que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Tranquilízate Jack – cometo Norte pero el joven guardián lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? – Se acerco a su líder – lo que me acaba de decir Tooth es básicamente un golpe de estado, ¿sabes cuánto he sufrido por ella?

-No te tiene por qué afectar.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora ni siquiera sé que pensar, ¿Smile qué es? ¿Humana o Espíritu?

-Eso…

Pero el guardián del asombro fue interrumpido por un yeti, que salió corriendo donde él hasta casi tropezarse con su jefe. Comenzó a hablarle en su idioma –el cual Santa puede entender- y los ojos de Norte se abrieron de par en par, salió de la sala dejando a Jack con la duda, además de un Conejo de Pascua y a Sandman trabajando con los juguetes.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Jack.

-¡Es una emergencia! – el yeti iba tras él, el pálido guardián no lo dudo ni dos segundo y fue tras los dos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a una pequeña sala, donde solo tres o cuatro yetis se encontraban cuidando una imagen, Jack fijo su vista en la imagen que tenia frente a él y era Smile, se encontraba echa un ovillo en el suelo…

Estaba llorando.

Se sintió triste al verla así, era una de las primeras veces que le veía así… ¿Pero por que lloraba? Ahora solo quería consolarla.

-¿Qué paso? – el joven guardián miro a Norte y el se veía preocupado, pudo sentir un aura de paternidad sobre él, lo cual era completamente extraño para nuestro chico peli-blanco.

-No lo sé – le contesto Norte.

Los yetis comenzaron a decirle sobre el suceso y nuestro querido Santa se acerco a la imagen de su hija, se podían oír sus sollozos con perfecta claridad… lo cual mataba a Jack y a Norte.

-Ya sucedió… - murmuro con tristeza.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué le pasa a Smile? – Jack se acerco a él y lo miro confundido.

-Ya ha dejado su forma humana atrás… - nuestro chico ya parecía entender lo que su líder trataba entender – ahora es un espíritu…

Mientras tanto…

Smile se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, estaba hecha un ovillo en la antigua habitación que pertenecía a su madre muchos años atrás. No precisamente lloraba por la pérdida de ella, pero en su segundo día de trabajo le había pasado lo peor y curiosamente más extraño de su vida…

Hoy mismo, antes de ese suceso, era su segundo día de trabajo después de toda esa tormenta de nieve. Ayer disfruto volver a trabajar y como si fuera un milagro Jack no se presento con ella, cosa que la puso de un humor extraño pero aun así se puso alegre al ver las sonrisas de los niños.

Este día salió a toda prisa de su hogar, disfrutaba de la vista –que era pura nieve y niños jugando con ella- que tenía en su camino. En un momento un niño casi la golpea con una bola de nieve pero ella la esquivo, le sonrió al niño y siguió su camino sin siquiera notar que el pequeño ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la tienda se sorprendió al ver a pocos niños en la tienda, si había uno que otro pero es como si hoy las madres se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no ir, aun que a los demás compañeros de su trabajo les parece un milagro cosa que le da gracia.

Cuando entro a la tienda un par de niños iban corriendo tras de ella, sin pensarlo les sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura, pero lo peor paso…

Cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de ella, la traspasaron como si fuera una nube de polvo. Smile se levanto de golpe, estaba asustada.

"_¿Pero qué paso?"_ se pregunto, su respiración era entrecortada, no podía pensar con claridad.

Sus ojos se encontraron con Sophie y otros compañeros de su trabajo, rápidamente corrió donde ellos y pudo oír de que hablaban…

-¿Saben dónde está Smile? – Pregunto preocupada Sophie – ayer hable con ella y me dijo que vendría… pero ya son diez minutos tarde y nunca no es impuntual.

-Ya ha de venir en camino – dijo un chico.

-No lo creo – comento otro – hace poco hable a su casa pero algo extraño paso… me contestaron pero no oía ni una voz, solo el silencio de tras de la otra línea.

Smile abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensó que lo sucedido temprano con esa llamada es que estaba la señal dañada pero al parecer no…

-¡Chicos! ¡Estoy aquí! – se acerco a ellos pero sus compañeros no la escucharon -¡Amigos!

-Es inútil – murmuro Sophie preocupada – llamare a la policía, ella nunca llega tarde y si lo hiciera me llamaría al celular.

-¡Sophie!

Se acerco a ella hasta tenerla frente suyo, la rubia estaba por sacar su teléfono pero fijo su vista en un miembro de la policía que se encontraba haciendo guardia en el centro comercial.

-¡Oficial!

Y en dos segundos traspaso a Smile como sucedió hace unos minutos con los niños, nuestra protagonista se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era todo esto? Triste y con los ojos vidriosos salió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando llego comenzó a llorar con fuerza, corrió a la habitación de su madre y se abrazo a sí misma, sentía sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar pero eso no le impidió a sus lágrimas que dejaran de salir. Ahora se sentía sola… los niños no la ven, sus amigos no la ven, Sophie no la ve y pensó en su abuela Charlotte, ella no la vería si alguna vez la fuera a visitar…

¿Ahora qué podía hacer? ¿Estar encerrada en su casa de por vida? Miles de preguntas se hicieron presentes… hasta que pudo oír un pequeño chillido, ya lo había oído antes… pero esta vez pudo verla…

Era una pequeña hadita de los dientes, se acerco a ella y levito frente a ella.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que la reina de los dientes, apareciera frente a ella, le dedico una sonrisa consoladora y Smile se maravillo al verla, nunca imagino que la hada de los dientes fuera tan linda y sus plumas resplandecían incluso con la poca luz de la habitación.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza D: ya tenía listo el capitulo para subirlo pero me surgieron problemas con mi internet y con las tareas de la escuela x.x dios mío, estoy hasta el gorro de las tareas xD solo quiero escribir… en fin.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y por su apoyo, me alegran mucho sus palabras :'D me gusto que les gustara la revelación del secreto, es algo que ya quería que vieran uwu**_

_**Les contestaría los reviews pero el tiempo me es imposible D: espero poder contestarles en el próximo capítulo –que aun no sé cuando subirlo- ;-;**_

_**En fin, si no tienes cuenta para comentar, ¡hazte una! Es mejor contestarle a un ser vivo que aun fantasma :D es lo más recomendable, hazte una, es muy fácil… ¡pim pum pas ya esta! (¿) xD**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un review?**_


	12. Noviembre DÍa 11

_**¡Ahora sí! Tiempo te contestas Reviews~ :D**_

_**Prim Granger: **__nunca pensé que me fueras a dejar un review ;-; esto me pone feliz (¿) no me ofende para nada uwu no te preocupes, además, te entiendo ene se de reviews… yo también soy floja en eso xD_

_Si, resulta extraño que lo sea pero es una idea que se me ocurrió al instante, además, siempre quise ver como seria Norte si tuviese una hija, me resulta cómico al pensarlo xD y al escribirlo, las nuevas incógnitas serán resueltas más adelante uwu _

_No soy tan buena escritora uwu me alagas pero no lo soy xD MiM tendrá sus razones, eso ya se verá más adelante :D_

_**Rave Traume Reves: **__Aquí lo tienes :D_

_**Deipris: **__¡Si! D: pero era necesario ;-;_

_Y si que las tiene, pero serán resueltas más adelante esas dudas uwu no te preocupes, las relaciones de Smile con Sophie y Charlotte serán resueltas :D_

_Omg, aquí está la pequeña charla de Tooth y Smile :D_

_**Hime Masaomi: **__aquí el nuevo capítulo :D lo sé, pobre Smile D: pero era necesario :c_

_**Emma Mason13: **__no hay de que :D omg lo de ser guardiana ya se verá… aun que el titulo dice mucho ya (¿) ops, Spoiler! O:_

_**Umizu: **__Me alegra que te gustase :D el proceso de enamoramiento me fue difícil :B no soy buena escribiendo sobre amor xD si! Ser hija de Santa debe de ser fascinante (¿) gracias! :D_

_**¡Ahora sin más que decir!... ¡El Capitulo 11! :'D**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Después de Tanto Tiempo…**

Smile observaba a Tooth con ilusión, siempre quiso verla, de pequeña le encantaba oír como Norte narraba sus historias y la hada de los dientes estaba involucrada en esos relatos. Nuestra guardiana alada la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa y revoloteo cerca suyo hasta sentarse en el suelo a su lado. La hadita se sentó en el hombro de Smile, estando básicamente en medio de las grandes mujeres que tenía a su lado.

-T-Tu eres… - comenzó a balbucear nuestra chica mientras observaba los ojos color violeta brillantes de la hada, Tooth comenzó a reír.

-Soy Toothiana, pero puedes llamarme Tooth – le mostro una sonrisa y observo sus ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar - ¿Por qué llorabas Smile?

-¿Sabes mi nombre? – su acompañante diminuta asintió y revoloteo en frente de las dos.

-Se el nombre de los niños, como Santa… - la pequeña hadita comenzó a decir cosas con su típico chillido – tranquila, ¿ves? Ha dejado de llorar.

Smile observo a la pequeñita y le mostro una sonrisa, le daba ternura saber que la pequeña se preocupaba por ella sin conocerla, además de que con su singular tamaño ya era adorable.

-Smile… - le hablo Tooth, volteo a verla - ¿Qué te paso?

Nuestra chica sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero… ¿Le vendría bien confiarle este secreto a Tooth? Después de todo no la conocía, pero su subconsciente le decía que podría confiar muy bien en ella.

Así que le conto todo con lujo de detalle, desde lo que sucedió en la mañana hasta que regreso y se encerró en la habitación de su difunta madre para lloriquear, Tooth la consoló, diciéndole que le sucedió lo mismo en sus años de juventud.

-¿Tu no naciste así? Me refiero a las alas y todo eso… - comento un poco curiosa.

-No, yo era como tú o cualquier persona de la tierra. Pero en cierto momento de mi crecimiento llego mi momento de ir al palacio de los dientes con esta forma… te contaría toda mi historia pero es muy larga – las dos comenzaron a reír, la pequeña Hadita se sentó nuevamente en el hombro de Smile – ahora eres un espíritu y no debes desanimarte por ello Smile.

-No me preocupa no serlo… simplemente… -suspiro – que me entristece no ver a mi abuela y a mi mejor amiga, son las únicas personas que quiero y también las únicas que me quedan…

La hada de los dientes iba a hablar pero el sonido de golpes en la ventana las interrumpió, ambas voltearon a ver la ventana más cercana y se encontraron con el guardián de la diversión, que con lentitud abrió la ventana y entro.

La pequeña hadita fue a su lado y este le saludo con una sonrisa, maravillando a la pequeña con sus dientes. Tooth se levanto y por puro impulso sus alas revolotearon nuevamente haciendo que flotara.

-¿Tooth? ¿Qué haces aquí? – nunca se imagino que ella estuviera ahí.

-Estaba hablando con Smile… - Jack tuvo el pensamiento de que le conto sobre el origen de su padre, la miro con un semblante interrogante y ella al instante supo en que pensaba, negándole esas ideas – no le comente nada sobre eso… - le susurro lo suficiente bajo para que ella no los escuchara.

-¿Jack?

El guardián de cabellera albina dejo de ver a su compañera y observo con preocupación a la chica de ojos ámbar, quería abrazarla… pero la presencia de Tooth no se lo permitía, además… Norte está observando desde esa extraña sala del Polo Norte.

Se acerco a ella y le sonrió, le ofreció su mano para que se levantase. Smile sin dudarlo acepto y cuando estuvo de pie abrazo con rapidez al chico, Tooth sonrió con ternura ante la escena, ella sabía un secreto que Jack no… pero este no debía ser contado, mucho menos al padre de la chica.

Jack un poco sorprendido tardo un poco en corresponderle el abrazo, pero después recobro el conocimiento y disfruto del abrazo, ya no le importaba que Norte observase la escena, ¿Qué podría ser peor que tu _Suegro _sea Santa Claus?

Smile se sonrojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separo con rapidez del y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo…

-No te preocupes – Jack sonrió al oír la voz nerviosa de la chica, sabía que estaba sonrojada y eso era un punto más para conquistarla.

-¡Sandman!

Exclamo Tooth al ver al espíritu de los sueños en la ventana, en su mano tenía una bola de arena dorada y estaba apuntando –con la lengua por fuera- a Smile. Ni le dio tiempo para que lo mirase y le lanzo la esfera de arena, que al instante en que la golpeo cayó en la cama de la habitación dormida como un bebe.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? – el joven guardián fue donde la chica y sonrió al verla dormir.

Pero esto no se quedo así, Sandman comenzó a mostrarles a sus dos compañeros pequeñas imágenes echas de arena dorada sobre su cabeza. Era un plan que había ideado Norte para que la llevasen al Polo Norte y que ahí…

El tendría una charla con ella.

Jack al instante acepto, él deseaba que Smile fuese feliz y sabia que ella lo seria cuando supiese que en realidad, Santa Claus es su padre. La tomo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y los tres guardianes se fueron volando en dirección al Polo Norte.

El atardecer se estaba haciendo presente en el Polo Norte y Norte se encontraba nervioso, caminaba en círculos y eso no ponía de muy buen humor a Conejo que esperaba junto a su líder a que los demás llegasen con la individua.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas?! Me pones nervioso compañero – le espeto Conejo, Norte se detuvo al instante.

-Lo siento… es solo que estoy nervioso –contesto con su típico asentó ruso.

-Nada saldrá mal… después de todo solo veras a tu hija después de tantos años – Norte le frunció el ceño - ¿Qué dije?

Y en ese momento los Yetis entraron a la sala principal, siendo seguidos por Tooth y Sandaman, no faltaron ni unos segundos para que Jack entrase con Smile en brazos.

Norte al ver a la chica se sintió feliz en su interior, la alegría emanaba de él como si fuera una catarata, al verla le recordaba bastante a la mujer que amo durante muchos años. Se acerco un poco para contemplarla más, Jack cargaba con ella y observaba con asombro como su líder miraba con alegría a su hija…

Aun le sorprende que pudiera el tener una hija.

* * *

_**¡Espero y les haya gustado! :D**_

_**Ahora si tuve tiempo para contestas reviews, los demás que no conteste me gustaron demasiado :D me encanta que dejen reviews, me alientan mas a seguir… aun sigo ocupada con los estudios pero espero poder seguir escribiendo y subiendo capítulos como se debe uwu**_

_**PD: Si eres lector fantasma, mejor hazte una cuenta para dejar review uwu… si lo haces, Jack te raptara :B (¿) xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?**_


	13. Noviembre Día 12

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**La Verdad al Descubierto**

Sus parpados se abrieron y mostraron los ojos color ámbar que poseía, estaba confundida, ella se encontraba con Tooth y Jack. Hace unos momentos… antes de que Sandman llegara y… ahora no recuerda que paso después de aquello.

Sobándose la cabeza se sentó con lentitud en la suave cama en la que se encontraba y pudo divisar donde estaba, ya no estaba en su hogar. Un montón de libreros se encontraban a su alrededor, incluso no había libros en los respectivos lugares, más bien había juguetes, de todo tipo. Incluso algunos que nunca había visto.

Se quito el cobertor que traía sobre ella y un frio espantoso recorrió todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar temblar y estornudo, Smile no dudaba que en cualquier momento este frio infernal le provocaría un resfriado.

Pero para su milagro –que se encontraba descalza- encontró cerca del pie de la cama, unas pantuflas que llamaban la atención de sus pies fríos. Con rapidez se las puso y sintió como se calentaba, claro, su torso sintió frio de la misma forma… pero para su sorpresa…

Unos duendes aparecieron con un abrigo color vino, aun que no le importo si fuera de marca o no, se lo puso al instante. Pero los cascabeles de los duendes la hicieron despertar de su ensoñación y observo un poco confundida a sus pequeños –y tontos- acompañantes.

-Pero si son… duendes… - los pequeños "ayudantes" de Santa la saludaron, uno que otro la ignoro y comenzaron a hacer tonterías entre sí – entonces…

Una hermosa sonrisa se mostro en su rostro.

-eso quiere decir que estamos…

Sin acabar su frase salió corriendo de la habitación, empujando sin darse cuenta que pateo a uno que otro duende. Al abrir la puerta de madera sus ojos pudieron ver con maravilla a los yetis, que trabajaban arduamente en los juguetes, su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande que nunca, comenzó a reír un poco… no como una maniática.

Más bien como si fuera una niña.

Exploro lo que podía de la fábrica de juguetes, observo con una sonrisa a los yetis y a sus respectivas creaciones. Ningún yeti le hacía caso pues ya a pocas semanas de navidad tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

Smile seguía corriendo por todas partes –con lo que parecía ser, pantuflas con forma de Rodolfo el reno-, hasta que llego a una sala, donde un gran globo terráqueo se mostraba ante ella. Sonrió con más ganas y dijo un típico;

-Aah… - por la maravilla que veía ante ella – estoy… en el Polo Norte – dio un gran salto de felicidad.

Nuestra chica, desde pequeña -como cualquier niño- deseaba ir a la fábrica de juguetes, pero eso deseo se hizo más intenso al oír las historias que Norte le contaba cuando la veía y ahora que tenia ante sus ojos el tan nombrado globo terráqueo supo que se encontraba ahí, en la fábrica de juguetes de Santa.

Comenzó a reír por la alegría que la invadía al estar aquí… pero un carraspeo la interrumpió, era la voz de un hombre mayor… de la cual ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz…

Era Norte, o como los demás niños lo conocen… Santa Claus.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte pequeña Smile – nuestra chica no pudo evitar sonreír con más ganas… se dio la media vuelta y Norte se encontraba de brazos cruzados observándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Norte!

Ella con rapidez corrió a darle un gran abrazo, el cual el líder de los guardianes recibió con mucho gusto. Smile poso su cabeza en el pecho del gordo hombre, incluso la larga barba blanca del ruso le daba cosquillas en la cara, haciéndola reír nuevamente.

-Yo… no puedo creer que seas tú Norte – afirmo ella mientras se separaba del guardián – fueron años de no verte.

-Has… crecido – nuestro barbudo guardián no pudo evitar mostrar cariño en sus palabras, lo cual hizo sonreír un poco a la chica – nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo, debo admitirlo – le confirmo con su asentó ruso.

-Em… Norte… - el hombre de barba blanca la observo – me alegra verte pero… ¿qué hago aquí?

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, ahora lo difícil para Norte llego, era el momento de decirle la verdad, de decirle TODO lo sucedido… incluso como conoció al amor de su vida.

Suspiro y le pidió que se sentase en una silla cercana a los dos, ella acepto y los duendes empezaron a traer galletas y unos vasos con leche para acompañar, esto parecía que iba a ser un largo rato.

-Te contare una historia… habla sobre como un hombre, pensó que estaría solo durante toda su vida… su larga vida – hizo una breve pausa – en una noche de invierno, cuando creyó que estaría solo, sin ninguna acompañante… conoció a una mujer, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar… - Smile no podía dejar de escuchar la historia – el hombre y la mujer se fueron conociendo con los años, cada vez que podían se comprometían a encontrarse en un lugar tranquilo para pasar el mayor tiempo que pudieron juntos… pero las cosas no fueron muy bien, ella tenía una enfermedad terminal, demasiado avanzada, las cosas no le iban a ir bien si no recibía el tratamiento requerido… - se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dar pasos pequeños, Smile no apartaba su vista de el – su amado le dijo que debía de hacerse el tratamiento, pero ella se negó rotundamente a hacerlo… la razón era que ella estaba embarazada y si comenzaba con el tratamiento médico… podía perder al bebé…

-¿Qué paso después? – pregunto un tanto curiosa nuestra protagonista.

-Ella no acepto el tratamiento, le importaba mas la vida de su hijo que la suya propia… como la de cualquier madre – mire a la chimenea de la sala principal con tristeza y nostalgia – cuando dio a luz, una pequeña niña llego a la vida de la pareja… una niña de ojos ámbar, cabello castaño como su madre… pero poseía la sonrisa de su padre…

Smile ya tenía una idea de lo que Norte diría a continuación, poco a poco abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-La llamaron Smile, en la primera noche de vida de su pequeña hija… el hombre sabía que no podía quedarse con las dos personas más importantes de su vida… cobro un alto precio… - entonces Norte comenzó a recordar esa noche intranquila.

"_Ahí se encontraba él, la luna alumbraba con fuerza la habitación de hospital, donde la cama típica de hospital se encontraba a un lado de una cuna, donde una bebé dormía como un angelito._

_Norte se encontraba ahí, observándola con dulzura… no quería alejarse de ella, no podía hacerlo, ¡era su familia! Su única hija, ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Llevarse a su amada y a la pequeña al Polo Norte? No, dejarlas con los duendes es arriesgado._

_Norte suspiro, no pensaba que tendría un gran dilema en su vida de inmortal… ahora tendría que sufrir con ver morir a su amada y a su hija…_

_-Norte… - la suave y cálida voz de una mujer le llamo la atención, alzo la vista para verla y observo a su amada, sentada en la cama y lo veía con cariño – no te tortures… podrás verla cuando quieras…_

_-Pero… esto es muy difícil para mí… mi serdtse__*** **__- se acerco a ella y le__acaricio su cabello – soy un guardián… un espíritu… no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo con ella, mi vida está en el Polo Norte y los demás niños me necesitan._

_-Lo comprendo amor – ella acaricio la barba blanca con suavidad y le sonrió – pero no te niego que la veas… tienes que hacerlo… es tu hija._

_-Lo sé… pero…_

_-Nada de peros – Norte se calló con rapidez y ella comenzó a reír por lo bajo – cuando tenga unos cuantos años mas… vela en la noche de navidad, se que a ella le encantaría ver a Santa dejar sus juguetes._

_Norte no pudo evitar sonreír y los dos amantes se dieron un corto pero amoroso beso, del cual, el Hombre de la Luna fue testigo desde su lugar en los altos cielos nocturnos. Incluso, le dijo unas palabras a Norte… que lo marcarían de por vida para siempre._

_-Tu hija nacerá como mortal… pero al crecer sus poderes emanaran cuando menos lo espere y cederá la vida mortal a los humanos para convertirse en inmortal…"_

Norte paro de contar la historia, volteo a ver con sus grandes ojos azules a la chica de ojos ámbar y ella mostraba una cara de estupefacción.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que yo soy…

-Smile… - pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Yo soy… tu hija… - alzo la mirada y observo fijamente a los ojos al que es ahora –y siempre lo fue- su padre.

Smile sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban, no podía sentir felicidad ante esta noticia… se sentía engañada… engañada por todos, su madre lo sabía y no se lo dijo, Norte también pero jamás se lo comento… puede…

¿Jack también lo sabría?

No aguanto las ganas de llorar y se fue corriendo a la habitación en la que estaba anteriormente, dejando a un Norte desconsolado, los duendes trataban de animarlo… pero Tooth llego y fue donde él, para consolarlo, había escuchado todo, pero no debía interferir y no lo hizo.

Jack sin embargo escucho todo desde un escondite, salió de él y fue tras Smile, para aclararle todo.

* * *

_**¡Por favor! Discúlpenme por la tardanza D:**_

_**Solo puedo subir capítulos en fin de semana para calmar las dudas, dejen un review y si eres un visitante fantasma no me dejes comentario asi uwu es mejor contestarle a un ser humano… ¡por fin! La tan esperada charla entre Smile y Norte :O ¿Qué pasara con Jack? ¿Podra consolarla?**_

_**Perdon si no puedo responder review x.x no tengo tiempo.**_

_**Serdtse*: **__según Google traductor… significa "Corazón" en ruso, se supone que le dice "Mi Corazón" xD pero si alguien sabe ruso –fdsgfhsdf- digame por favor algún apodo amoroso mejor e.e o uno para Smile, que no se me ocurre ninguno xD_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review?**_


	14. Noviembre Día 13

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Con Centro o Sin Centro… Eres Parte de los Guardianes**

Jack corrió tras ella lo más rápido que pudo, no utilizo su habilidad en el vuelo, no le era necesario en un lugar así, _ ¿para qué volar si puedes caminar?_ Palabras que le dijo Conejo una vez que lo vio levitando en el fuerte de Santa.

Cuando por fin los yetis le dijeron en que habitación exacta se encontraba, entro sin dudarlo y se encontró con la habitación donde la dejo hace un par de horas. Claro, cuando estaba inconsciente. La busco con la mirada y la hayo en la cama, acostada boca abajo, se podían oír sus sollozos y eso solo rompió aun más el corazón de Jack.

-Smile… -la nombro.

La susodicha levanto un poco la cabeza –mientras hipaba- sus ojos miel se fijaron en el pálido guardián que se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella.

-¿Que quieres?... le hablo con frialdad, aun que claramente sus sentimientos la engañaron en su momento de sonar seria, se oyó dolida, cosa que solo lastimo mas a Jack.

-Quiero hablar contigo…

-¿Sobre qué? – se limpio las lagrimas en su rostro y se sentó en su cama, observando al chico - ¿Sobre el maravilloso y bien guardado secreto de Nor… ese gordo? – ese pequeño apodo solo hizo reír por lo bajo a Jack.

-El… solo trato de protegerte…

-¿De qué? ¿De Pitch? – ella solo bufo y le dio la espalda a Jack.

-No… pero entiéndele… - Jack se rasco la nuca, no sabía que decir, nunca ha vivido esto, el muy apenas sabe sobre su familia y trata de dar consejos para unir a una.

Esto sí que es un dilema.

-Pero espera un segundo…

Smile mostro un semblante de sorpresa, cosa que llamo la atención a nuestro pálido chico, ella parecía ser bipolar… de eso no hay duda. Movió su dedo índice mientras sonreía con malicia, luego su vista se volvió a los ojos azules del chico y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿TU SABIAS DE ESTO?!

_-Oh… Oh… _- pensó él, asustado al verla con toda esa ira emanando de su femenino cuerpo.

-¡¿Oh… Oh?!

Imito su voz de asustado pero en ella la ira era más intensa y obvia que otra cosa, comenzó a acercarse a él a paso lento, el pálido guardián no tuvo más remedio que huir, pero le fue inútil…

Pero pudo descubrir; la increíble fuerza que Smile poseía desde que tiene uso de razón.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo lejos de ella, claro… rompió la pared, la puerta y fue a dar a una montaña de robots de juguetes que un yeti estaba acumulando, el cual refunfuño y tiro la que estaba armando y se largo.

Dejando a un Jack adolorido y llevándose la mano a la cara.

-¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!

Ella aprecio en frente de suyo, mirándolo con enojo. Jack solo la miro con suplica, ella nunca le conto sobre su… wow… grandiosa fuerza, podría ser incluso más fuerte que Norte y eso ya es mucho decir.

-¿D-Desde cuando… eres tan fuerte? – los nervios de que lo golpeara otra vez lo atacaron a la hora de hablar.

-No cambies de tema – y con esas palabras lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo a la sala del globo terráqueo.

Norte, el Conejo de Pascuas, Sandman y Tooth estaban platicando alegremente sobre lo que podría suceder –claro, consolaron a su líder antes de ello- pero al ver caer al joven guardián en la chimenea con tanta fuerza los asusto.

Tooth al verlo –junto a sus haditas- lo ayudaron a levantarse, Conejo se sorprendí por eso pero al ver quien lo hacía solo decidió a apoyar a la chica en la paliza que le daba a su "némesis"

-¡Otro golpe! ¡Ya casi lo tienes compañera! –sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados - ¿Qué?... esa chica sí que tiene fuerza.

Norte solo sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su vista a su hija, la cual se encontraba en la planta superior donde el montículo de muñecas se mostraba detrás de ella.

-¡Smile! – ella fijo su vista en el líder de los guardianes - ¡Se que nada de esto te alegra!... pero no lastimes a nuestros compañeros.

Ella corrió lo mas que pudo, tardo unos minutos hasta que llego a la sala donde todos se encontraban presente, se acerco a su ahora padre y lo miro confundida.

-¿Mis compañeros?

-Si… - alzo la vista hacia el cielo y la luna resplandecía como siempre lo hacía para el Polo Norte – el Hombre de la Luna lo ha dictado… desde tu nacimiento.

Smile volteo a ver a los demás –por supuesto cuando noto a Jack una chispa de enojo se mostró en sus ojos-, pero alzo su vista y observo a la luna con sorpresa… no se esperaba ser de los guardianes, aquellos que siempre admiro y le encantaba oír las historias de ellos por parte del líder. Ella no sabía que pensar.

-¿Por qué yo?...

-Por tu alegría, entusiasmo y cariño a los niños – tomo el rostro de su pequeña en sus grandes manos y la movió para que lo mirara a los ojos – eres igual a tu madre… de eso no hay duda, pero heredaste la bondad y la gracias hacia la alegría de los pequeños, aquella que los guardianes cuidamos cada día e intensificamos con nuestros dotes… solo obsérvalos – la tomo de los hombros y le dio media vuelta para que viera a los demás – todos tenemos un mismo destino, cuidarlos…

-Pero… -miro al suelo – tu me dijiste… que un guardián tiene su centro, el tuyo es el asombro… los demás son diversión, sueños, esperanza y memorias… ¿Cuál es el mío?

-Eso mi niña… solo lo sabe el Hombre de la Luna.

Y Smile alzo la vista para observar la luna nuevamente, sonrió un poco y pudo sentir como si alguien le sonriera, lo cual… la hizo sonreír.

* * *

_**¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA! D:**_

_**Tratare de publica rlos capítulos lo mas pronto posible, aun que la próxima semana no podre x.x ya sabran por que, tratare de subir uno el fin de semana…**_

_**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ,los aprecio mucho *-***_

_**Si comentaran o algo parecido… créanse una cuenta, mejor contestarle a un ser humano que a un fantasma :D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado… la escena de la pelea, ya me la tenia inventada desde hace un buen :D ya tengo escrito por el capitulo 21… creo xD en fin, los dejo :D**_

_**Gracias por los Follows y Favorits :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un Review?**_


	15. Noviembre Día 15

_**Cuando llegue el momento… -el que ustedes crean, ya lo verán- escuchen –si lo desean- **_

_I Sexy and I Know It__**, ya veran que se divertiran… o eso creo yo xD**_

_**¡Los dejo con el capitulo!**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Una Fiesta Improvisada**

Dos días… dos días habían pasado desde que descubrió ser hija del famoso Santa Claus, por ahora está en el Polo Norte, en la fábrica y su ahora hogar, no está acostumbrada al frio constante, desea sentir el sol en su cara pero con las visitas constantes de Jack y las ráfagas de frio "naturales" en el Polo Norte… la llegan a desesperar.

Ah Smile le encantaban los sonidos tintineantes de los cascabeles que poseen los sombreros de los duendes… pero ahora le empiezan a molestar como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero lo que no le agrada es que Norte les diga a los duendes que la cuiden… ¿Qué la cuiden? Ni esos duendes pueden cuidarse de ellos mismos.

Pero hoy, Smile se encontraba en su nueva habitación, no es la misma donde la puerta desapareció con la _"pelea" _que tuvo con Jack. Era una mas grandecita, con una cama espaciosa de color verde menta, decoración con los colores de la navidad… cosas que a ella le encantan.

Pero siente que… no finalizo las cosas en su antiguo hogar.

-¿Pero que es ese ruido?... – se pregunto una vez dejo de pensar en todo lo que le paso.

Unos ruidos de yetis enojados… o más bien parecían risas, en fin, Smile aun no entendía la lengua de los yetis y su padre planea enseñársela.

Se levanto de su cama y se puso unas pantuflas de Rodolfo el reno, se encamino hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un puñado de grupo de yetis, algunos duendes trataban de seguirlos o golpearlos, pero no lo conseguían.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?... ¿No tienen que hacer juguetes?

Pregunto, aclarando así que estaba presente… todos a su alrededor voltearon a verla, un yeti con pelaje color blanquecino apareció frente a ella.

Comenzó a decirle algunas palabras… ella trato de traducir lo que decía en su mente.

-Tratas de decir… ¿Qué Nor… - sacudió su cabeza – mi Papá… – aun no se acostumbra a ello – les dio el día libre?

El yeti asintió, Smile solo suspiro, no encontraba nada de malo con que tuviesen el día libre, ¡era fantástico!

Pero se notaba que ellos no sabían disfrutar de un día así.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que tengan el día libre?

El yeti le contesto, ella tardo un poco en comprenderle pero invento un poco de lo que le trato de decir;

-Dices que… ¿Quieren seguir fabricando juguetes? - el yeti asintió y los demás vitorearon por ello.

Los duendes simplemente apoyaron la causa, aun que no había una sin sentido. No podían actuar contra las palabras del guardián. Smile suspiro y se puso una bata, los yetis la observaron esperando alguna orden… ella se quedo confundida, nunca la habían observado de esa manera.

Siguió su camino hacia la cocina del lugar, los duendes la seguían a su torpe paso, ella sin importar que todos la mirasen prosiguió con su camino y cuando llego se preparo un emparedado.

Los duendes se acercaron a ella y pretendían quitarle su alimento pero Smile los aparto como si fuesen perros, le molestaba que fuesen así, bueno, les daba gracia su comportamiento… pero no les agradaba en la mañana.

-Por favor… compórtense… - les pidió con delicadeza.

Ellos la escucharon… pero no le hicieron caso alguno.

Sacaron leche y galletas, como si Norte estuviese en camino pero no era así, le mostraron los objetos y se los sirvieron en un plato y vaso. Smile los observo mientras comía de su emparedado.

-¿Qué pasa? – les pregunto, ellos le acercaron mas las chucherías – oh no… se equivocan, yo no como eso tan seguido como mi Papá.

Pero ellos no le hicieron caso, le acercaron aun más las chucherías y ella no tuvo más remedio que comerse por lo menos una, la mataban de cariño esas caritas de corderito.

El silencio la invadió, los yetis la observaban en busca de respuesta, nuestra chica no tuvo más remedio que acercárseles y decirles un par de cosas;

-¿Norte no esta? – esta vez no le importo decir _Norte _en vez de _Papá_, los asintieron a esa pregunta – entonces… hagan una fiesta, disfruten del dia bailando.

Pero la respuesta que recibió fue… extraña, los yetis se observaban entre si buscando algún indisio de lo que ella trataba de decir. Smile se sorprendió… ¡Los yetis no sabían de fiestas! Eso ya es difícil de creer… necesitaba ayudarlos un poco.

-Bueno… les enseñare como se inicia una fiesta…

Smile salió corriendo hacia un almacen cercano, algunos duendes pudieron seguirle el paso mientras que otros se tropezaron y se cayeron.

A los pocos segundos ella volvió con… increíble de creer, una guitarra eléctrica en las manos, ¿Qué hacia con un intrumento musical en sus manos? De seguro algo no andaría bien, ¿Sabra tocarla?

-¿Conocen esto verdad? – los yetis asintieron – por supuesto… si ustedes lo han fabricado… - bufo.

Le pidió a unos yetis que le trajiesen un amplificador, ellos obedecieron a la petición y fueron tras ese objeto de sonido. Cuando se lo trajeron lo pusieron en un lugar en especial, casi al lado de un sillón de Norte.

Smiel conecto la guitarra al amplificador y toco una cuerda, provocando que un leve tono saliera del amplificador. Los yetis la observaron en busca de respuestas y ella solo les sonrio con alegría.

-¡Asi se empieza una fiesta!

Y comenzó a tocar una canción, los duendes comenzaron a sonreírse entre si y empezaron a moverse extraño –al parecer asi bailan-, las luces comenzaron a ser de varios colores… un yeti las controlaba y otro saco un tocadiscos moderno y comenzó a tocar mas música.

¡Esto se estaba poniendo loco!

Los yetis que antes reclamaban por ordenes comenzaban a bailar, incluso el anciano yeti de hace unos momentos también bailo. Smile sin embargo disfrutaba de tocar la guitarra, comenzó a bailar sobre el sillón de su padre y comenzó a cantar de igual forma.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo locas en la fábrica… hasta que alguien llego a interrumpir la fiesta.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?!

La música se detuvo abruptamente, los yetis y duendes dejaron de bailar y nuestra chica de ojos color miel dejo de toca la guitarra. Norte había llegado junto a los demás guardianes, Sandman mostraba pequeñas imágenes de fiestas sobre su cabeza, las haditas querían bailar pero Tooth les susurro que no era el momento.

Conejo sin embargo miraba divertido la escena, Jack… estaba rojo de ver a Smile en pijama -en una pijama que mostraba mucha piel sin duda –y eso que traía una bata puesta-.

-Em… - se tapo con la bata un poco avergonzada – estábamos… ¿probando los instrumentos?

Un duende se dio un golpe en la cara al oír eso.

-¿Probando los instrumentos? – se pregunto Conejo –hey compañero… ¿Por qué tan rojo? – eso ultimo se lo susurro a Jack y este desvió la mirada e intento disimular un poco.

-¿Por qué hicieron una fiesta?... – pregunto Santa.

Smile no sabía que decir.

-Bueno… ellos querían seguir trabajando, les diste el día libre, me pidieron instrucciones, no estabas – hablo demasiado rápido – así que… les estaba enseñando como hacer una fiesta.

Norte ya no sabía que decir…

Esta chica le iba traer muchos problemas pero… también le divertía haber visto algo de diversión en su hija.

* * *

_**¡Perdon por la tardanza! D:  
Tenia planeado subir un capitulo la semana anterior, pero fue semana de exámenes… y tenia que estudiar arduamente y muy apenas tenia tiempo para escribir, tenia que reponerme en tareas… en fin x.x un sinfín de cosas.**_

_**Este capitulo, si recuerdo bien, me divirtió mucho al escribirlo, por que me imagine la fiesta toda grande y luego todo apagado xD cuando llego el manda mas(?)**_

_**Responderia a esos esplendidos reviews, pero no tengo tiempo D: lo lamento… muchas gracia spor esos follows y favorites, enserio, eso me anima a seguir :D**_

_**La música…me gusto ponerla xD era necesaria.**_

_**Si dejaran un review, háganse una cuenta, es mejor contestarle a un ser humano que a un fantasma.**_

_**¡Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review?**_


	16. Noviembre Día 23

_**Lamento mucho la demora, enserio que si D: Pero ahora que estamos en vacaciones subiré capítulos como antes… cada dos días o tres :D cosa que me alegra bastante. Pero no se si les parece bien ello D: he pensado en subir dos cada dia que toque nuevo… pero ahí ustedes deciden mis lectores :D**_

_**Responderia a los reviews… pero ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo D: ¡Lo siento! Subiré uno nuevo el domingo y contestare sus reviews :'3 aun que creo que el fic ya perdió la fama que tenia D: no lo se… perdón si me lo tomo muy a pecho pero me importan mucho ustedes uwu**_

_**¡Ya los dejo! :D espero les guste…**_

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Una Extraña Enfermedad**

Jack no podía dejar de ir al Polo Norte, no podía pensar en otra cosa que ir a esas heladas tierras, ¿la razón de ello?... Smile.

La chica que hace unos días era mortal y ahora es un espíritu, como él. Ya no tendría problemas para estar con ella, ya no tenía razones para estar triste por lo que le pasaría sin ella. Pero no sabía cómo conquistarla… debe admitir que con Tooth fue más fácil, ya la conocía y gracias a su entrada a los Guardianes su relación con ella mejoro logrando así estar juntos todo un año como pareja.

Pero para el intentarlo con Smile… era como un rompecabezas, cuando iba al Polo Norte a verla se prometía en su cabeza que trataría salir con ella y por lo menos darle un indicio de que a él le gusta como algo mas. Pero cuando la ve se pone demasiado nervioso y cuando intenta sacar ese tema a flote Norte hacia acto de aparición.

Sera que… ¿Norte sea un padre sobreprotector? Nunca lo había pensado, lo es con los niños, ¿Por qué no lo seria con su propia hija?

Dejando todo eso de un lado… Jack llego al Polo Norte, los Yetis no mostraron hostilidad al verlo y lo dejaron pasar, ya era costumbre verlo y bien sabido era entre los yetis que Jack estaba enamorado de su nueva jefa.

Nuestro peliblanco al llegar lo único que hizo fue ver a los duendes que llevaban leche y galletas a la dirección que se sabía de memoria, habían pasado ocho días desde lo de la _"fiesta" _y no había conseguido ningún avance con ella en ese tema de amor.

Como lo mencione antes… se pone nervioso.

Los duendes lo vieron y trataron de que siguiese su camino a la habitación de Smile, el confundido por su comportamiento simplemente los congelo y como perrito faldero siguió su destino. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta un Yeti con aspecto de doctor salió de la habitación con rapidez cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Observo a Jack y no le permitió pasar, claramente, nuestro chico no obedeció aquella orden e hizo a un lado al yeti gracias al hielo que creo debajo de sus peludos pies. Pero aun así no le permitió el paso, Jack refunfuño.

-¿Por qué no puedo pasar? – le dijo casi gruñéndole.

El Yeti comenzó a decir una que otra cosa, lo cual Jack no comprendió.

-Pasare… - murmuro pero el Yeti nuevamente no se lo permitió - ¡Por Favor! – reclamo.

Estaba a punto de congelar al Yeti pero Norte se hizo presente saliendo de la habitación, sus grandes ojos azules mostraron asombro al ver al pálido chico peleando con el _doctor _Yeti.

-Puedes irte Ralph – le permitió irse hablando con su típico asentó ruso.

El Yeti –que al parecer se llama Ralph- se fue refunfuñando varias cosas, Jack se había ganado una enemistad nueva.

-¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunto el joven guardián a su líder.

-No – contesto al instante.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ella esta… - viro su vista detrás suyo y bajo la vista – está muy enferma Jack.

En ello unos duendes entraron con rapidez a la habitación por medio de una puerta pequeñita con galletas y leche. Jack resoplo con enojo, él quería pasar y saber que tiene ahora, le gusta estar con ella y consolarla, pues aun sigue un poco triste por dejar toda su vida humana atrás.

-Perdón Norte, pero tengo que pasar.

El gordo de traje rojo no se lo permitió y se mantuvo parado en el mismo lugar, dejando a Jack un poco mas enojado que antes por culpa del Yeti.

-No puedes Jack, necesita estar sola…

-A Smile no le gusta estar sola y eso lo sabes muy bien – le reclamo.

-No es no, mejor ve a dar una helada a Rusia – le pidió, era una súplica.

Jack debía admitir algo… Norte se preocupaba demasiado por Smile, cosa que es buena, pero verlo con ese semblante le resultaba completamente extraño. Quería ayudar, necesitaba ayudarla de cualquier forma.

-Por favor… - miro por un momento al suelo – déjame ayudarla… - levanto su vista y sus ojos azul hielo se fijaron en los del primer guardián.

Norte solo suspiro, no podía detener al chico… el sabia que a Jack le agradaba Smile mas que como una amiga, lo supo mediante Tooth –obviamente ella no lo dijo con el afán de molestar a su joven compañero- y eso ayudo bastante a entender la situación de Jack con su hija.

-Bueno… te dejare entrar… -pudo notar como en la mirada de Jack una sonrisa se dibujo – pero mantente tranquilo… no te gustara ver esto.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Smile, acostada en su cama… pero se veía demasiado pálida, por supuesto; su piel es blanca pero ahora se veía casi como Jack. Estaba acostada en forma fetal y estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con un cobertor con figuras de reno… cosa que llega a hartar a nuestra chica.

Jack corrió rápidamente donde ella, se inca a un lado suyo y los duendes le daban patadas por impedirles darle las galletas a Smile, pero eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Su preocupación estaba subiendo cada segundo que pasaba con más rapidez, no podía dejar de mirarla, se encontraba dormida pero aun así podía notarse el dolor que no desaparece ni cuando duerme.

-No lo sabemos… - contesto con el mismo tono de voz que uso Jack.

-¿Le han preguntado al Hombre de la Luna?

-Si… pero él no contesta.

Jack no pudo evitar enojarse, dio un fuerte golpe con su bastón a la pared lo cual provoco hielo y escarcha.

-Tranquilo – le pidió.

-No puedo estar tranquilo Norte… - suspiro volteo a ver a Smile, que gemía de dolor – me preocupa… demasiado.

-Te entiendo… - Norte se acerco y se sentó en una silla cercana a los dos jóvenes, observo a Jack con melancolía… estaba recordando cuando vio al amor de su vida demasiado enferma – veras Jack… yo pase por esto… aun que era una situación completamente diferente.

-¿Qué situación?

-La madre de Smile... tenía una enfermedad demasiado avanzada, los médicos le ofrecieron un tratamiento que lograría curarla, pero eso implicaba abortar a la bebe que esperaba con ansias… - volvió a ver a Smile que se encontraba gimiendo por el dolor una vez más, verla en persona de seguro es una arma mortal – ella no acepto el tratamiento, su amor hacia nuestra hija era demasiado fuerte… así que decidió vivir con ello.

-Vivió sin importar lo que pasaría con ella… ¿Cierto?

-Lo hizo con buenas razones, pensó que llegaría a estar con vida hasta su adolescencia… pero no lo logro – bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Lo siento Norte… no debí hacerte recordar esto.

-No es tu culpa, yo decidí recordarlo…

-Crees que… - de tan solo pensar en eso Jack sufría por ella – … ¿Smile tenga esa enfermedad?

-No lo sé… pero espero que no lo tenga – se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella – si la tiene… sufriré como nunca… - le dio un beso en la frente a Smile – tengo que irme… ¡Jack la cuidara! No tienen por qué traerle galletas – lo último se lo dijo a los duendes.

Estos se fueron con los alimentos y dejaron –junto a Norte- a los dos jóvenes a solas.

Jack suspiro, nunca se esperaba una historia así… suena realmente trágico, ver como Norte paso por eso al contarlo, fue triste. Pero en la mente de nuestro pálido guardián, se imagino a él en ese caso con Smile.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Jack? – Empezó a hablar con el mismo, en un tono muy bajo para no despertarla – te gusta si… pero… - la miro con preocupación - ¿le gustare?

Y sin darse cuenta…

Smile esta despierta, observándolo con sus ojos color miel, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa pero aun su dolor era visible en su rostro, pero el tema principal aquí… ¿lo abra oído decir que le gusta? Pero la forma en que lo dijo fue muy de enamoradizo desilusionado… pero a Jack realmente le preocupaba lo que ella pensara.

-Hola… Jack… - Smile trato de sentarse pero lo hacía con lentitud, nuestro chico trato de ayudarla pero ella negó su ayuda.

-¿C-Como estas? – le pregunto nervioso, temía que le dijera algo por lo de hace un momento.

-Bien… - ella tosió un poco – me siento un poco mal pero… es lo mismo de siempre… - Jack abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Siempre?

-Oh si… - tosió un poco mas – cada cierto tiempo… me enfermo de esta forma, los doctores… no saben que tengo… pero podría… matarme en cualquier instante…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... o por lo menos a Norte.

-No lo… vi… tan importante…

Smile tosió con más fuerza, Jack se sentó a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos… la chica no se opuso ante ese gesto y disfruto de lo frio que se sentía, por aquello tenía demasiado calor y sentir la helada piel del chico le gustaba.

-Cuando te vuelva a pasar… por favor… - le cepillo su cabello – dímelo.

Smile sonrió, poseía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro pero él no lo noto.

-Lo prometo…

Jack esperaba que ella no sintiera el gesto de ahora mismo, pero le dio un beso en la coronilla.

_**Recuerdo cuando escribi este capitulo… me encanto demasiado :'D tiene mucho que ver con la trama de la historia y la relación de jefe/suegro que tiene Jack con Norte(¿) xD jajajajajaja**_

_**Espero les haya gustado… prometo contestar reviews en el siguiente capitulo –y en los demás claro-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review?... si es asi, Jack ira a su casa a cuidarlas si se enferman.**_


	17. AVISO IMPORTANTE

¡Hola a todos/as!

Soy yo, Danhlew uwu

Se que me he demorado DEMASIADO con este fic (y con muchos mas debo admitir pero eso ya es cosa de inspiración) en fin, quiero seguir este fic, no saben las ganas que tengo por escribir algo sobre Jack y Smile, los adoro.

Pero ahora estoy con mis exámenes finales y estoy estresada por trabajos para puntos extras, ya saben, esas cosas de estudios… en fin. Pero ya este jueves serán mis vacaciones, ¡Por fin! Podre subir capítulos y escribir y leer en paz ;w;

¡Los vere pronto a todos y gracias por sus hermosísimos reviews!

Hasta luegos.

**DanhLew**


End file.
